


Käsi joka silittää hiuksia

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deittailua ja pieniä murheita, Ei edes niin hömppää, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, Ja vibraattori, Multi, Paitsi siinä mielessä että on vähän huumoria mukana raskaammissakin jutuissa, Sadetta ja kahviloita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: On vaikea löytää rakkautta, kun 1) on Britannian taikaministerin poliittinen avustaja löyhäloitsu-pandemian aikaan, 2) ei tiedä mitä etsii mutta tietää mitä ei ainakaan etsi ja 3) ei halua särkeä sydäntään.
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072





	Käsi joka silittää hiuksia

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on jatkoa velhomaailmassa vellovasta löyhäloitsupandemiasta kertovaan Rakkautta ja karanteenia -sarjaan mutta tämän voi lukea myös ihan omana tarinanaan. Tämä on kaiketi ensimmäinen ikinä kirjoittamani fikki, jossa päähenkilö on oma hahmo. Rupesin kirjoittamaan tätä vähän vahingossa ja kirjoitin tämän tosi vauhdilla syyskuun lopussa, ja nyt kun olen myöhemmin editoinut tätä, olen ollut kyllä tosi iloinen että kirjoitin tämän.
> 
> Tässä käsitellään mielenterveyteen liittyviä pulmia, trigger warning siitä. Korkeaa ikärajaa tarvitaan vain ihan parissa kappaleessa, niin että ei kannata pidättää hengitystä seksikohtauksia odotellessa.
> 
> Minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Rauhaa ja rakkautta kaikille jotka etsivät hiuksia silittävää kättä, ja kaikille muillekin <3

1.  
  
  
Iltapäivän aikana oli alkanut sataa. Emma kiipesi portaat kolmanteen kerrokseen, astui hiukan narisevan lukkoloitsun läpi ja seisoi sitten hetken eteisessä ennen kuin jaksoi tehdä kuivausloitsun. Myöhemmin hän kyllä menisi kylpyyn. Hän leijuttaisi kaiuttimet kylpyhuoneeseen ja pistäisi oven lukkoon, niin ettei yksikään poliittinen kriisi pääsisi luikahtamaan sisään, ja sitten hän istuisi ammeessa vaaleanpunaisen vaahdon keskellä ja joisi vähän viiniä. Tai oikeastaan hän joisi varmaan vähän kaakaota, koska viinistä tuli niin helposti päänsärkyä ja huomenna piti taas olla töissä, eikä viini sitä paitsi hukuttaisi hänen murheitaan. Hän oli viettänyt koko päivän selvittelemällä, mitä kaikkea pitäisi selvitellä nyt, kun joku löyhäloitsutartunnan saanut oli muuttanut Thamesin piimäksi. Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut selvittää, kuinka paljon alkoholia tarvittaisiin, että hän unohtaisi sellaisen jutun.  
  
Hän käveli kohti makuuhuonetta ja heitti vaatteet lattialle sitä mukaa kun sai ne pois päältä. Outoa miten märkyys tuntui jäävän jumiin kankaaseen kuivausloitsusta huolimatta. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että vaatteet olivat kuivuneet hänen päälleen. Hän veti jalkaansa sängyn alla lojuneet verkkarit ja etsi vaatekaapista kaikkein pehmeimmän t-paitansa. Se oli tietenkin itsepetosta, koska hän oli lähdössä ulos vielä tänään. Tai ehkä tapahtuisi jotain yllättävää, niin kuin vaikka että joku loitsisi hänen kotitalonsa aikakoneeksi, eikä hänen sitten tarvitsisikaan lähteä minnekään. Hän sanoi niin Gandalfille, joka ryömi esiin tyynyn alta, ja sitten hän nosti sen syliinsä ja käveli keittiöön. Hänellä oli ainakin kaksi tuntia ja neljäkymmentäviisi minuuttia aikaa olla kotona ennen kuin pitäisi lähteä taas ulos. Ei ollut mitään syytä ajatella, ettei hän kerkeäisi tehdä yhtään mitään.  
  
Hän nosti kissan pöydälle, keitti itselleen kahvia ja istui sitten pöydän ääressä ja yritti olla miettimättä työasioita. Hän oli herännyt aamuyöllä puoli neljältä siihen, kun väsynyt pöllö oli tuonut hänelle viestin Thamesin piimäonnettomuudesta. Ilmeisesti joku nuori aikuinen oli matkalla baarista kotiin tullut taikoneeksi koko joen piimäksi. Lehtien mielipidepalstoilla oli jo jonkin aikaa keskusteltu siitä, minkä takia löyhäloitsutartunta eteni nyt erityisesti nuorison keskuudessa, ja pitäisikö anniskeluravintolat sulkea öisin ettei nuoriso pääsisi siellä lähestymään toisiaan ja levittämään oireettomia löyhäloitsutartuntojaan, jotka sitten ikävästi konkretisoituisivat kaikenlaisissa holtittomissa taikomisissa, ja että mitä nuorisolle ylipäänsä pitäisi tehdä, ja oliko nuoriso huonontunut viime vuosikymmeninä, ja että laskettiinko kolmikymppiset nuorisoksi, ja että oliko syntyvyys laskussa siksi että ajat olivat taloudellisesti epävarmoja ja Britannian EU-ero hämmensi nuoria velhoja, joille oli lähes mahdoton selittää, mikä EU oli, koska heille ei ollut koskaan opetettu yhteiskuntatiedettä eikä mitään politiikkaan viittaavaakaan, vai kuitenkin siksi että vihdoin oli tajuttu, että vauvat olivat pieniä ihmisiä eikä niitä pitänyt hankkia siksi, että kavereillakin oli. Tänään taikaministeriön kahvihuoneessa lakiosaston sihteeri oli maininnut, että _Ilta-Welhon_ kolumnissa joku oli ehdottanut nuorison poistamista kokonaan. Sillä tavalla tartunnat varmasti saataisiin laskuun, ja pikkuhiljaa kaikki muutkin ongelmat katoaisivat. Emma itse ei tosin ollut ehtinyt juoda kahvia päivän aikana, koska hänen oli pitänyt selvittää, oliko perustuslain vastaista elvyttää taikuudella ne Thamesin eliöt, jotka olivat tukehtuneet piimään ennen kuin ylityöllistetty ja lähinnä harjoittelijoista ja katkerista eläkeläisistä koostuva loitsunpurkuryhmä oli edes saatu herätettyä.  
  
Voi helvetti, nyt hän mietti taas työasioita.  
  
Gandalf kiipesi hänen syliinsä ja nukahti, ja hetken hän oli yllättävän katkera. Hänkin olisi halunnut kiivetä jonkun syliin ja nukahtaa. Tai edes jompaakumpaa. Mutta sen sijaan hän ei voinut lakata miettimästä seitsemänkymmentäsivuista vesistölainsäädännön tiivistelmää, jonka Draco Malfoy oli koostanut hänelle aamupäivän aikana ja joka sitten oli seurannut häntä, kunnes hän oli lukinnut sen työhuoneeseensa ja lähtenyt kotiin. Hän ei yhtään yllättyisi, jos se onnistuisi lahjomaan vaikka talonmiehen ja sitten seuraisi häntä tänne ja luikahtaisi savupiipusta sisään. Hermione oli sanonut hänelle pari viikkoa sitten yhden etäpalaverin päätteeksi hyvin varovaisesti, että hän näytti melko väsyneeltä ja että ehkä hänen pitäisi pitää pieni loma jossain vaiheessa. Hän oli sanonut että se johtui web-kamerasta. Tietokone oli jo vanha ja kamerakin aika nuhjuinen. Hän ei oikeasti ollut juuri lainkaan väsynyt. Mutta totuus oli tietenkin se, ettei hän voinut pitää lomaa. Hermione ei pärjäisi ilman häntä.  
  
Hän onnistui jotenkin tekemään itselleen pari paahtoleipää, ja sitten hän meni sohvalle ja makasi siinä Gandalf vatsansa päällä, kunnes kello oli varttia vaille kahdeksan. Silloin hän siirsi Gandalfin, kertoi sille että tämä oli hulluutta ja että jossain vaiheessa hän lopettaisi ja lisäksi lähtisi lomalle, ja sitten hän tarkisti että silmämeikki oli vielä kutakuinkin paikallaan, laittoi työvaatteet takaisin päälle ja lähti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ehti istua kahvilan pöydässä yksikseen viisi minuuttia. Tiskin takana seisova tyttö katseli häntä jo vähän myötätuntoisesti, ja hän yritti näyttää siltä että ei tässä mitään, hän muuten vain istuskeli hiukan syrjäisessä jästikahvilassa kahdeksalta illalla ja hörppi liian nopeaan tahtiin talon vahvinta kahvia. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt käyttää aika hyödyksi ja korjailla silmämeikkiä, mutta hän ei mitenkään viitsinyt vaivautua. Vielä minuutti ja sitten hän lähtisi kotiin – mutta juuri kun hän aikoi vetäistä loput kahvit kerralla ja häipyä, oven yläpuolella oleva kulkunen helähti.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan. Ovensuussa seisova mies katseli ympärilleen, korjasi silmälasien paikkaa nenällä, sitten pyyhki huurtuneet silmälasinsa, ja sitten huomasi hänet. Hän koetti hymyillä. Hän oli siinä yleensä aivan hyvä, mutta joskus ei vain lähtenyt. Mies katsoi häntä silmät sirrillään ja sitten aivan selvästi koetti vakuutella itselleen, että kyllä se oli hän.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi. ”Sinä olet varmaan George.”  
  
Mies käveli hänen luokseen ja kätteli häntä. ”George Knightley”, George, 33, Lontoon tekninen korkeakoulu, sanoi. ”Sinä olet varmaan Emma.”  
  
”Niin olen”, Emma myönsi. Varmaan tässä vaiheessa oli turha yrittää paeta. Sitä paitsi mies kätteli ihan hyvin: napakasti mutta ei sillä tavalla, että tarkoituksena oli musertaa kättelykumppanin käsiluut. Se oli varmaan hyvä merkki. Mies oli kyllä vähän erinäköinen kuin kuvissa, mutta niinhän he kaikki olivat. Emmallakin taisi olla Tinderissä nykyään vain kaksi kuvaa. Molemmat olivat yli vuoden vanhoja, ja toisessa Gandalf peitti puolet hänen naamastaan. Ja toisessa kuvassa hän näytti rennolta ja hyväntuuliselta.  
  
Sillä tavalla hän oli alun perin kirjoittanut profiilitekstiinkin. Hän oli kirjoittanut jotain sellaista kuin _Rento, hauska ja huumorintajuinen. Pidän matkustamisesta ja kissoista._ Sellaisia juttuja muutkin tuntuivat sinne kirjoittavan. Mutta jossain vaiheessa hän oli tajunnut, että ainoastaan yksi asia hänen profiilissaan oli varsinaisesti totta, eikä se ollut se, että hän piti matkustamisesta. Toisaalta hänelle ehkä sopisi matkustamisesta pitävä puoliso, koska sitten tämä voisi matkustaa ilman häntä ja hän saisi olla rauhassa kotona. Hän oli kuitenkin muuttanut profiilitekstiään ja sitten vähän myöhemmin poistanut sen kokonaan. Viime joululomalla hän oli pyytänyt viisitoistavuotiasta pikkuserkkuaan kirjoittamaan hänelle uuden profiilitekstin, ja nyt teksti oli pelkkiä emojeita ja lyhenteitä, joita hän ei itse osannut lukea.  
  
”Sinulla onkin jo kahvia”, George sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Emman kahvikuppia.  
  
”Niin tosiaan on”, Emma sanoi ja muistutti itseään, että nyt pitäisi keskittyä tähän hetkeen. Se oli hänelle välillä vähän vaikeaa, koska työssään hän keskittyi jatkuvasti kaikkiin mahdollisiin hetkiin, jotta Hermionen ei tarvitsisi. Hän vilkaisi kahvilan tyttöä, joka selvästi teeskenteli ettei seurannut heidän keskusteluaan.  
  
”Minä taidan tilata itsellenikin kahvin”, George sanoi. ”Ehkä voisin pyytää sinullekin vielä jotain.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Emma sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Hitto. Poliitikkojen kanssa työskennellessä oppi, että asiat kannatti alun perin sanoa niin suoraan kuin mahdollista, koska joka tapauksessa niitä sitten väänneltäisiin. ”Minulla ei oikeastaan ole nälkä”, hän lisäsi. ”Eikä jano.”  
  
”Vai niin”, George sanoi ja kuulosti vähän hätääntyneeltä.  
  
”Enkä minä oikeastaan pidä siitä, jos joku muu tarjoaa minulle”, Emma lisäsi, koska varmaan parasta suhteen kannalta oli olla rehellinen alusta asti. ”Varsinkaan mies. Sehän on tavallaan ihan ystävällinen ele, ja tiedän kyllä että jotkut tykkäävät sellaisesta. Mutta on loppujen lopuksi vähän ongelmallista, jos odotetaan etuoikeuksia tai velvollisuuksia pelkän sukupuolen perusteella. Ja kaikki niistä eivät ole ollenkaan harmittomia, niin kuin vaikka se, että naiset tekevät edelleen valtaosan kotitöistä, tai että miesten on huomattavasti hankalampi saada lasten huoltajuus erotilanteissa.”  
  
”Ahaa”, George sanoi.  
  
”Ja koska minä en missään tapauksessa kannata sitä, että ihmisiä kohdellaan epätasa-arvoisesti sukupuolen perusteella, minä koetan olla tukematta myöskään tuollaisia pieniä ja harmittomilta tuntuvia asioita, joissa me oletamme että joku tekee jotakin vain sen takia, että hän on mies tai nainen”, Emma sanoi. Tämähän sujui ihan hyvin. George vaikutti mukavalta, ja keskustelukin luisti.  
  
”Niin”, George sanoi ja kiersi muutaman pöydän takaa tiskin luo. Kahvilan tyttö hymyili vähän mutta antoi Georgelle kupillisen ihan tavallista kahvia ja jäi sitten siirtelemään leivoksia edestakaisin vitriinissä, kun George palasi Emman luo. Siinä vaiheessa Emma oli jo istuutunut ja hörpännyt kahvinsa loppuun. Se vähän kadutti, koska nyt hänellä ei ollut mitään mitä tehdä käsillään. Hän tarttui kahvikupin korvaan, nosti kupin huulilleen ja teeskenteli, että kahvia oli vielä jäljellä.  
  
Hän oli käynyt tähän mennessä neljästi Tinder-treffeillä. Lisäksi hän oli kerran törmännyt Tinderistä tuttuun naamaan ministeriöllä, ja mies oli jututtanut häntä vähän aikaa ulkopolitiikan raportista, joka oli seurannut häntä. He olivat päättäneet mennä työpäivän jälkeen kahville, ja kun Emma oli ilmestynyt kahvilaan puoli tuntia myöhässä, mies oli ollut yhä siellä. Ne olivatkin ehkä parhaat treffit, joilla hän oli ollut. Hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi myöhästymistään ja selittänyt, että se johtui äkillisestä ulkopoliittisesta kriisistä, ja mies oli ollut ymmärtäväinen ja ihan mukavakin, ei ollut koettanut erityisemmin vitsailla eikä ollut neuvonut häntä asioissa, joihin hän ei ollut pyytänyt neuvoa. Hänellä oli ollut sellainen olo, että tämän ihmisen hän saattaisi jopa haluta nähdä uudestaan. Ja sitten he olivat jutelleet vielä puoli tuntia eivätkä olleet nähneet toisiaan enää ikinä.  
  
Mutta Georgekin vaikutti ihan lupaavalta. Aika ajoin Emma kysyi itseltään tai Gandalfilta, miksi ylipäänsä vaivautui käymään Tinder-treffeillä, eikä hän ollut toistaiseksi saanut tyydyttävää vastausta. Mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten muuten ihmiset enää tapasivat toisiaan kuin Tinderin avulla, ja aina kun hän päätti ettei kyllä enää menisi kahvittelemaan ihan kivojen ihmisten kanssa, joku kouluaikainen puolituttu kertoi löytäneensä Tinderistä puolison ja kaksi lasta ja kolme villakoiraa ja omakotitalon ja huviveneen. Hän itse ei välittänyt huviveneistä, omakotitaloista, villakoirista eikä lapsista, mutta ehkä ne eivät olisi pakollisia. Ehkä hän ja George ihastuisivat toisiinsa, rupeaisivat seurustelemaan ja hankkisivat jonkun kivan kaupunkiasunnon ja yhteisen television.  
  
Tai hitot televisiosta ja asunnosta. Hänellä oli jo molemmat. Ja aika monta asiaa pystyi hankkimaan itse, mutta joitain ei, niin kuin esimerkiksi ystävällistä ja tuttua kättä silittämään hiuksia pitkän työpäivän jälkeen. Tai toki Iskunkiertokujalla myytiin sellaisia, mutta ne vaikuttivat vähän epäilyttäviltä. Hän oli melko varma, että niissä oli ollut aikoinaan koko ihminen kiinni.  
  
”Mukava tavata”, George sanoi, kun Emma oli hetken teeskennellyt juovansa kahvia, ja George oli puhallellut omaan kahvikuppiinsa. ”Mitä sinä siis… mitä sinä… mitä sinä teitkään työksesi?”  
  
Emma nielaisi. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein pitänyt siitä, kun joutui selittämään, mitä teki työkseen. Hän oli aloittanut Hermionen poliittisen avustajan toisena harjoittelijana seitsemän vuotta sitten, kun Hermione oli ollut taikaolentoministeri ja hän itse oli ollut kaksikymmentäkolmevuotias taikasosiologian opiskelija, joka oli eksynyt politiikan kurssille ja jäänyt koukkuun. Se oli kyllä ollut onnekas sattuma, tai hyvin onneton, riippui vähän näkökulmasta. Hän oli ollut matkalla _Taikuus ja yhteiskuntaluokat 1800-luvun Britanniassa_ -kurssin luennolle, mutta Walesin Welho-Yliopiston pääkampuksen C-rakennus oli jonkin vanhan kirouksen takia keskiviikkoisin erityisen ärtyisä ja vaihteli käytävien paikkoja, ja niinpä hän oli mennyt väärään luentosaliin eikä ollut tajunnut sitä, ennen kuin luento oli jo ollut alkamassa. Siinä vaiheessa luentosali oli ollut niin täynnä, ettei sieltä olisi päässyt pois kiipeämättä ainakin muutaman ihmisen yli.  
  
Niin että tässä hän nyt sitten oli – tai siis ei juuri _tässä_ , hiljaisessa jästikahvilassa, vaan tässä kohdassa omaa elämäänsä, taikaministerin poliittisena avustajana. Kun hän kertoi työstään muille velhoille, nämä yleensä yllättyivät ja menivät sen jälkeen joko vähän hiljaisiksi tai rupesivat kertomaan hänelle, mikä kaikki politiikassa oli vikana. Yksi kaverin kaveri oli kerran ruvennut kertomaan hänelle, mikä kaikki Hermionessa oli vikana, ja silloin hän oli kaatanut kaljansa kaverin kaverin rinnuksille ja häipynyt. Se oli kyllä kaduttanut jälkikäteen, mutta eipä ollut tarvinnut enää nähdä sitäkään tyyppiä.  
  
Tämä tilanne tuntui kuitenkin vähän erilaiselta, George nimittäin oli jästi.  
  
”Tuota noin”, Emma sanoi, ”minä olen Britannian taikaministerin poliittinen avustaja.”  
  
George tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Ja olen siis myös velho”, hän lisäsi. ”En maininnut sitä aiemmin, koska… se ei oikein tule keskustelussa esiin mitenkään luontevasti.” Se oli tietenkin vale. Kun jutteli jästien kanssa Tinderissä, joutui käyttämään uskomattoman paljon energiaa sen piilottamiseen, ettei itse ollut jästi. Hän oli kohtuullisen hyvä siinä, koska hänen isänsä oli jästi, mutta silti se oli vaikeaa. Ihan tavallisetkin toteamukset piti seuloa piilevän taikuuden varalta. ”Ja minähän olen tietenkin ihan tarkoituksella yrittänyt olla mainitsematta sitä melkein koko elämäni ajan”, hän lisäsi, koska George näytti edelleen niin hämmentyneeltä ettei varmaan pystyisi puhumaan. ”Mutta nyt tilanne on tietenkin erilainen, kun Velho-Britannia ja Jästi-Britannia ovat virallisesti tietoisia toisistaan.”  
  
”Pyhä jysäys”, George sanoi.  
  
”Niin että nyt tosiaan on varmaan parasta kertoa tällaisissakin tilanteissa saman tien, että minä tosiaan olen velho”, Emma sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten kahvilan tyttöä, joka katseli häntä tiskin takaa. Tyttö näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä mutta myös aika uteliaalta. George puolestaan näytti edelleen järkyttyneeltä. ”Entä mitä sinä teet työksesi?” Emma kysyi.  
  
”En ole ikinä tavannut ketään velhoa”, George sanoi.  
  
”Vai niin”, Emma sanoi.  
  
”Sinä vaikutit niin tavalliselta.”  
  
Emma nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja hörppäsi mielikuvituskahviaan. ”Ai niinkö?”  
  
”Niin!” George sanoi. ”Sellaiselta tavalliselta tytöltä.”  
  
”Hmm”, Emma sanoi.  
  
”Osaatko sinä siis taikoa?”  
  
Emma vilkaisi kahvilan tyttöä. Tyttö näytti siltä että halusi myös tietää. ”Osaan. Se tavallaan vähän kuuluu asiaan. Tai useimmat meistä pystyvät taikomaan. Taikamaailmastahan on nyt ollut paljon asiaa uutisissa viime aikoina, ja aika monta hyvää dokumenttiakin on tehty. Varmaan sinä tiedätkin jo aika lailla perusasiat.”  
  
”Mutta onko sinulla siis taikasauva?” George kysyi. ”Ja silläkö ihan oikeasti pystyy taikomaan? Siis sillä tavalla että käyttää oikeaa taikuutta?”  
  
”Juuri niin”, Emma sanoi. ”Sinähän sanoit profiilissasi, että tykkäät matkustella ja laittaa ruokaa. Onko sinulla joku lempikohde missä tykkäät käydä matkalla?”  
  
”Mutta osaatko sinä siis esimerkiksi laittaa asioita lentämään?” George kysyi.  
  
”Osaan”, Emma sanoi. ”Oletko ollut Tinderissä pitkään?”  
  
”Mutta siis esimerkiksi vaikka, sanotaan nyt että nojatuolin”, George sanoi, ”pystyisitkö siis vaikka laittamaan nojatuolin lentämään?”  
  
”Pystyisin”, Emma sanoi. ”Onpa kyllä satanut paljon viime päivinä.”  
  
”Mutta entä jos siinä nojatuolissa istuisi ihminen”, George sanoi, ”pystyisitkö silloin laittamaan sen lentämään? Ja kuulitko että Thames oli muutettu piimäksi?”  
  
Emma avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja nielaisi. Kahvilan tyttö nojaili kyynärpäitään vitriiniin ja katseli heitä. Hän vilkaisi tyttöä ja tyttö kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
  
Hän harkitsi asiaa vielä hetken ja teki sitten sauvattoman väristysloitsun puhelimeensa. Yleensä hän käytti sauvatonta väristysloitsua ihan muihin tarkoituksiin, mutta oli se tälläkin tavalla ihan näppärä. Hän veti puhelimen pois taskustaan, naputteli sen auki ja lopetti loitsun.  
  
”Voi ei, äiti yritti soittaa”, hän sanoi. ”Minun pitää varmaan nyt itse asiassa mennä. Olen tosi pahoillani. Oli mukava tavata, mutta luulen kyllä ettei meidän kannata tavata enää ikinä uudestaan. Me varmaan etsimme vähän erilaisia asioita.” Sitten hän laittoi puhelimen taskuun ja nousi tuolista. Näytti siltä että George aikoi sanoa jotain, joten hän veti taikasauvan esiin ja leijutti kahvikupin huoneen poikki vitriinihyllyn päälle. Nyt George näytti siltä ettei sanoisi enää viiteen minuuttiin mitään.  
  
”Kiitos kahvista”, Emma sanoi kahvilan tytölle, otti laukkunsa ja lähti.  
  
Kotona hän meni kylpyyn. Jästiasiain osaston huomisen tiedotustilaisuuden esityslista raaputti hellästi kylpyhuoneen ovea, joten hän päästi sen sisään ja luki niin nopeasti kuin kerkesi. Sitten hän saikin olla rauhassa. Hän vajosi syvemmälle kylpyammeeseen, kuunteli Led Zeppeliniä ja mietti, että ei siitä hänen ja Georgen jutusta olisi kyllä tullut mitään. Olihan se ollut aika ilmeistä jo etukäteen. George oli jutellut hänelle vaikka mistä ja hän oli vastaillut ympäripyöreitä aina kun oli muulta elämältä kerennyt. Ja oli mahdoton kuvitella, kuinka pitkä aika menisi, ennen kuin sellainen ihminen kuin George lakkaisi hämmästymästä joka kerta, kun tyttöystävä leijuttaisi kahvikupin huoneen poikki. Kutakuinkin yhtä mahdotonta oli kuvitella olevansa jonkun tyttöystävä.  
  
Emma nukahti kylpyammeeseen ja heräsi siihen, että vaahtokuplat olivat menneet hämmentäviin paikkoihin ja että Gandalf naukui oven takana niin kuin olisi ollut kuolemassa nälkään. Toisin sanoen sen ruoka-aikaan oli enää puoli tuntia. Hän kiipesi pois kylpyammeesta, kertoi Gandalfille, kuinka paljon kello oli, ja katsoi sitten Netflixistä _Black Sailsia_ puoli tuntia. Sillä aikaa Gandalf pettyi häneen ainakin kolmesti. Kun hän oli ruokkinut kissan, hän ruokki vielä itsensä, pesi hampaat ja meni sänkyyn. Siellä hän silitti hetken omia hiuksiaan, mutta eihän se tuntunut yhtään samalta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
2.  
  
  
”Hei”, Draco Malfoyn ääni sanoi työhuoneen ovelta.  
  
”Hei”, Emma sanoi, työnsi pari raporttia syrjään ja vangitsi yhden erityisen sinnikkään kyynärpäänsä alle. Sitten hän katsoi ovelle. Draco nojasi ovenkarmiin vähän väsyneen näköisenä. Paidan ylin nappikin oli auki. Ennen vanhaan sellainen olisi Dracon suhteen ollut melkoinen hälytysmerkki.  
  
Niin kauan kun Emma oli työskennellyt ministeriössä, Draco oli ollut yksi niistä, jotka tulivat töihin ennen muita ja jäivät päivän päätteeksi ”vielä hetkeksi”. Harjoittelijoiden kesken oli kiertänyt huhu, että Dracolla oli jossakin päin ministeriötä salainen kauluspaitavarasto ja loitsuilla piilotettu makuusoppi. Muutama harjoittelija oli yrittänyt etsiskellä Draco Malfoyn piilotettua makuuhuonetta. Ja kaikesta huolimatta Draco oli töissä näyttänyt aina siltä kuin olisi nukkunut joka yö kahdeksan tuntia ja viettänyt virkistävää ja monipuolista vapaa-aikaa, paitsi kerran vuonna 2017, kun kauluspaidan ylin nappi oli ollut auki, ja seuraavana päivänä Draco olikin sairastunut mantsurialaiseen lohikäärmekuumeeseen.  
  
”Miten menee?” Emma kysyi, kun Draco nojasi hänen oveensa ja katseli ilmassa pyöriskeleviä raportteja. Toivottavasti Draco ei ollut sairastumassa löyhäloitsuun, koska sitten tämä saattaisi aivan hyvin tartuttaa sen Emmaan, eikä hänellä missään tapauksessa ollut aikaa jäädä sairaslomalle ja karanteeniin. Pelkkä ajatuskin pyörrytti.  
  
Nykyään Dracolla tosin oli muitakin syitä jättää kauluspaitojen silitysloitsut tekemättä kuin mantsurialainen lohikäärmekuume.  
  
”Ihan hyvin”, Draco sanoi, ”Harry tosin valvotti minua.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Emma sanoi ja yritti näyttää asialliselta. Hehän kuitenkin olivat työkavereita.  
  
”Ei siis sillä tavalla”, Draco sanoi eikä edes punastunut. ”Me olemme yrittäneet miettiä, pitäisikö muuttaa yhteen vai ei. Harrylla on tapana ruveta juttelemaan tuollaisista asioista juuri kun me olemme menossa nukkumaan.”  
  
Emma nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan, ja tuoli murahti vähän ja muuttui jumppapalloksi. Hän tosiaan oli tehnyt siihen viime viikolla ergonomialoitsun.  
  
”Mutta minä tulin oikeastaan kysymään, mitä mieltä Hermione oli siitä äkillisen taikaonnettomuuden seurauksena menehtyneiden eliölajien hätäelvytyksen lain kolmannen pykälän tulkinnasta”, Draco sanoi, ”ja että olisikohan hänellä mahdollisesti aikaa jutella siitä tänään.”  
  
Emma irvisti.  
  
”Vaikka ihan lyhyesti”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Minäpä vilkaisen”, Emma sanoi ja houkutteli Hermionen kalenteriin esiin pöydän alta. Sekin oli ollut viime aikoina hiukan väsynyt, mutta kukapa heistä ei olisi. ”Voisin ehkä siirtää tartuntatautivaliokunnan kokouksen alkua viidellä minuutilla eteenpäin. Kävisikö kaksikymmentäkolme yli kaksi?”  
  
”Se sopii hyvin”, Draco sanoi, kääntyi lähteäkseen, pysähtyi ja kääntyi sitten takaisin kohti Emmaa. Hermionen kalenteri vingahti ja pakeni tuolin alle. ”Miten sinulla menee?” Draco kysyi.  
  
Emma puraisi itseään huuleen ja muisti vasta sitten, että oli laittanut tänään huulipunaa. No se siitä sitten. ”Ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi. Ei hän varsinaisesti tuntenut Draco Malfoyta erityisen hyvin, mutta oli ollut sellaisia vuosia, jolloin myös hänellä oli ollut taipumusta olla ministeriössä aamuisin ennen muita ja lähteä sieltä vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun kaikkialla oli ihan pimeää ja ainoastaan Draco Malfoyn työhuoneen ovella hehkui himmeä valo. Silloin hän oli saanut tietää muun muassa, ettei Dracolla ollut salaista kauluspaitavarastoa ministeriöllä, ettei Draco oikein mielellään mennyt tyhjänä odottavaan kotiinsa, ja että kolmekymmentäviisivuotiaanakin ehti ihan hyvin aloittaa homobaareissa kiertämisen, mutta kannatti käyttää laadukkaita kasvonaamioita jos halusi näyttää töissä virkeältä.  
  
Emma puolestaan oli jonain pitkäksi venyneenä työiltana kertonut Dracolle, että rakasti työtään mutta toisinaan se tuntui vievän häneltä koko elämän, mutta toisaalta ei hänellä oikein elämää ollutkaan. Hän ei esimerkiksi ollut koskaan seurustellut. Draco ei ollut edes näyttänyt yhtään järkyttyneeltä, oli vain sanonut että kyllä hän vielä ehtisi, ja oli seuraavana päivänä lähettänyt hänelle Facebookissa linkin Velho-Lontoon Kotia Etsivien Kissojen sivustolle.  
  
Nyt Draco sen sijaan katseli häntä vähän huolestuneen näköisenä. ”Oletko saanut nukuttua?”  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi. Hän nukkui useimpina öinä vähintään kuusi tuntia. Silläkin pärjäsi kunhan ei pysähdellyt kesken päivän.  
  
”Tämä on ollut aika tiukka puoli vuotta”, Draco sanoi hitaasti. ”Kun on ollut pandemia. En tiedä miten olisin kestänyt jos ei olisi ollut Harrya.”  
  
Emma puraisi itseään huuleen, tällä kertaa vähän kovempaa kuin äsken. Sitten hän tönäisi koulutusuudistuksen pandemiavaikutusten selvitystä pöydän alla, niin että se lennähti hänen naamalleen. ”Olisi kiva jutella”, hän sanoi Dracolle, ”mutta tässä on aika paljon kaikenlaista, niin että jos voisit –”  
  
”Totta kai”, Draco sanoi. ”Jutellaan myöhemmin.”  
  
Emma odotti hetken ja taltutti sitten selvityksen nopealla loitsulla. Nyt pitäisi keksiä, miten hän kertoisi tartuntatautivaliokunnalle kokouksen viivyttämisestä. Toisaalta kukaan valiokunnasta ei uskaltaisi ryppyillä hänelle, niin että ehkä hän vain lähettäisi rohkeimman pöllönsä ja toivoisi parasta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kahden viikon päästä Emma makasi sohvalla ja kuunteli televisiosta koostetta tiedotustilaisuudesta, jossa tartuntatautiosaston johtaja kertoi vakavalla äänellä, että löyhäloitsun toinen aalto vaikutti tosiaan olevan jyrkässä kiihtymisvaiheessa. Tilannetta helpotti jonkun verran se, että ihmiset olivat ottaneet rukkassuosituksen vakavasti, ja rukkasten käyttäminen esti tehokkaasti tartunnan saanutta tarttumasta taikasauvaansa ensimmäisen mielijohteen hetkellä. Toisaalta löyhäloitsuhan oli vaarallinen erityisesti lapsille, joilla riitti mielikuvitusta ja jotka siis tekivät kaikenlaisia käsittämättömiä taikoja, ja lapset myös tiputtelivat rukkasiaan kaikkialle. Kaksi päivää sitten Lontoossa oli sattunut vakava aivotärähdystapaus, kun lentävää kukkaruukkua tiiraillut eläkeläinen ei ollut nähnyt jalkakäytävälle tipahtanutta rukkasta. Mutta oli tärkeää yrittää jatkaa normaalia elämää, vaikka normaalin elämän eläminen olikin nyt mahdotonta.  
  
Gandalf pudotti pehmoelefantin lattialle kirjahyllyn päältä ja yritti hetken tapella sen kanssa. Emma laittoi tiedotustilaisuuden hiljaisemmalle. Hän oli tietenkin tiennyt tämän kaiken jo ennestään, mutta tuntui niin hankalalta irrottautua kotona työasioista. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt tehdä televisioon sellainen loitsu, ettei se enää lainkaan näyttäisi hänelle uutisia eikä ajankohtaisohjelmia. Mutta toisaalta hän oli toissailtana yrittänyt katsoa romanttista komediaa ja oli ruvennut yllättäen itkemään, niin että eipä sekään ollut paljoa piristänyt.  
  
Aika oli kyllä mielenkiintoinen juttu. Hän mietti sitä ja valui samalla syvemmälle sohvalla. Viimeiset viikot oli tuntunut siltä, että aika kului samaan aikaan hirveän nopeasti ja hirveän hitaasti. Kaikki päivät olivat niin samanlaisia. Aina oli joku pieni ulkopoliittinen sählinki ja lukuisia löyhäloitsuonnettomuuksia ja sitten niihin liittyviä selvityksiä ja asiakirjoja ja aikatauluja. Aina oli taiottu lehmiä lentämään tai katuja puuroksi. Ja silti välillä tuntui siltä niin kuin olisi jotenkin jähmettynyt paikalleen. Vähän niin kuin hänet olisi pudotettu läpinäkyvän betonikuution sisälle ja sitten valettu umpeen. Ja silti kaikki sujui yllättävän hyvin. Hän oli taas jutellut jonkun tyypin kanssa Tinderissäkin.  
  
Helvetti. Hän oli taas jutellut jonkun tyypin kanssa Tinderissä ja oli luvannut mennä tänään treffeille. Hän oli tainnut ajatella, että varmaan tulisi jokin poliittinen kriisi joka estäisi sen, mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut mitään kiireistä sohvan alla, pelkästään rahisevia lakiosaston selvityksiä ja Hermionen uusi kalenteri, edellinen nimittäin oli hukuttautunut ministeriön vessaan. Ne kaikki voisivat odottaa huomiseen.  
  
Hän valui alas sohvalta, istui hetken lattialla ja kömpi sitten seisomaan. Vähän kyllä huimasi. Ehkä hänen pitäisi syödä jotain ennen treffejä. Hän oli sopinut ne sinne samaan kahvilaan, se oli nimittäin sopivan lähellä mutta ei kuitenkaan liian lähellä. Ja oli tuntunut helpolta ehdottaa samaa paikkaa kuin viimeksi. Mutta hän ei kyllä rupeaisi syömään siellä, koska sittenhän hän ei voisi vain häipyä, jos olisi vaikka puoli piirakkaa syömättä.  
  
Hän söi eilisen pizzan loput ja vilkaisi sitten peiliin. Tukka oli sentään hyvin. Hän oli leikannut sen aivan lyhyeksi pari vuotta sitten. Nyt se ylettyi melkein olkapäille ja sohvan pohjalla kieriminen lisäsi siihen mukavasti tuuheutta varsinkin kun sitä ei ollut kerennyt muutamaan päivään pestä. Meikki puolestaan oli aika lailla kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan päivän aikana eikä hän ollut aamulla tainnut meikata silmiä ollenkaan. Mutta sille asialle hän ei nyt tekisi mitään. Hän lisäsi huulipunan, katsoi että paita oli oikein päin päällä ja laittoi sitten vielä neulepaidan siihen päälle. Toivottavasti kahvilassa olisi kylmä, niin hän voisi valua neuleensa sisään ja kadota sinne.  
  
Hän oli kahvilassa viisi minuuttia etuajassa. Siellä oli se sama tyttö kuin viimeksi, ja hän pyysi tytöltä kupillisen kahvia ja tämä laittoi kahvilautasen reunalle piparkakun. Se oli oikeastaan aika liikuttavaa. Hän ei mitenkään erityisesti tykännyt piparkakuista, mutta tyttö katseli häntä niin kuin olisi muistanut hänet edelliseltä kerralta, ja hän kiitti ja söi piparkakun ensimmäiseksi. Se maistui paremmalta kuin hän oli muistanut.  
  


”Hitto mikä sää”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi ja vilkuili ikkunaa. Ulkona tosiaan satoi kaatamalla. Emma oli unohtanut tehdä sateenvarjoloitsun ennen ilmiintymistä, niin että nyt hänellä oli se tuttu nihkeä kuivausloitsun jälkeinen olo.  
  
”Niin on”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Se on varmaan tosi kätevää”, tyttö sanoi, ”se mitä sinä teit. Se loitsu.”  
  
”Onhan se”, Emma sanoi. Sitten hän huokaisi syvään. ”Ei se kyllä ole. Se tuntuu vähän… vähän kuin olisit pukenut märät vaatteet päälle ja sitten kuivannut ne tosi tehokkaalla hiustenkuivaajalla.”  
  
Tyttö hymyili hänelle leveästi. ”Ainakaan ei tarvitse kantaa hiustenkuivaajaa mukana.”  
  
”Sateenvarjoloitsu on parempi”, hän sanoi. ”Se ei auta jos tuulee tosi kovasti sivuttain, mutta muuten se on aika tehokas. Ja tietysti on parempi ettei missään vaiheessa kastu. Mutta minä olin jotenkin… ajatuksissani kun lähdin tänne, enkä tajunnut että satoi ennen kuin olin jo ihan märkä.”  
  
Tyttö nyökkäsi niin kuin se olisi ollut ihan tavallista. ”Sinähän vain ilmestyit tuohon oven taakse.”  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi. Niin hän oli tosiaan tehnyt. Nykyään sai ilmiintyä mihin tahansa, kun ei enää tarvinnut huolehtia, että jästit saisivat tietää.  
  
”Miltä se tuntuu? Se ilmiintyminen?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Kahvilan tyttö katseli häntä uteliaan näköisenä ja hän toivoi, että pipareita olisi ollut lisää. ”Se tuntuu vähän siltä kuin pölynimuri nielaisisi ja sitten sylkäisisi ulos toisessa paikassa. Mutta siihen tottuu nopeasti.”  
  
”Minä luulin etteivät velhot käytä pölynimureita.”  
  
”Emme me käytäkään”, Emma sanoi. ”Mutta meillä kotona käytettiin. Isä on jästi ja äiti velho. Niin että tietenkin meillä oli pölynimuri. Ja äitikin rupesi sitten jossain vaiheessa käyttämään sitä.”  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä?” tyttö kysyi, mutta silloin ovi avautui ja Emma muisti, miksi oli tullut tänne. Hän vilkaisi kahvilan tyttöä ja tyttö kohautti olkapäitään, ja sitten ovensuussa seisova mies huomasi hänet. Se ei varmaan ollut vaikeaa, koska hän oli tosiaan ainoa asiakas kahvilassa.  
  
”Sinä olet varmaan Emma, 30, Lontoosta”, mies sanoi ja hymyili leveästi.  
  
”Niin olen”, Emma sanoi. Olisi tietenkin pitänyt nousta seisomaan ja kätellä miestä, mutta se tuntui yllättäen jotenkin ihan mahdottoman vaikealta. Niinpä hän vain istui tuolissaan ja yritti hymyillä ystävällisesti, ja mies näytti hiukan hämmentyneeltä mutta hymyili hänelle takaisin. Mies oli kyllä ihan söpö, mutta hän oli aika varma ettei tästäkään jutusta tulisi yhtään mitään. He olivat jutelleet nyt viikon verran tv-sarjoista ja ruuanlaitosta, ja sitten mies oli kysynyt, haluaisiko Emma nähdä ihan kasvokkain. Ei hän varsinaisesti halunnut, mutta viime aikoina oli tuntunut erityisen pahalta joka kerta, kun Hermione mainitsi Pansyn ja jonkin mitä he olivat tehneet yhdessä, tai kun Dracon rusetti oli vinossa jo työpäivän alussa, tai kun televisiossa suudeltiin, tai kun meni jälleen kerran yksin nukkumaan eikä kukaan silittänyt hiuksia. Ja eihän tässä elämässä saanut mitään ellei nähnyt vaivaa sen eteen. Niin hänen äitinsä oli aina sanonut.  
  
Niin että tässä hän nyt sitten oli. Hän sentään yritti. Hän hymyili Harrylle, 28, Sheffieldistä, ja kysyi sitten, miten Harry oli päätynyt Lontooseen.  
  
”Minä olen muuttamassa tänne”, Harry sanoi ja korjasi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle. Jostain syystä Emma päätyi aina juttelemaan silmälasipäisten miesten kanssa. Hän todellakin toivoi, ettei se johtunut siitä että hänen isällään oli silmälasit. ”Pääsin tänne opiskelemaan. Olen ollut lähihoitajana vanhustenkodissa töissä viimeiset viisi vuotta ja olen koko ajan miettinyt, että joskus voisi vielä palata kouluun. Nyt minä sitten opiskelen sairaanhoitajaksi.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Emma sanoi ja yritti näyttää kiinnostuneelta. Ja olihan hän kiinnostunut, väsytti vain niin paljon että sitä ei meinannut muistaa.  
  
”Mitä sinä siis teetkään?” Harry kysyi, kun Emma oli ollut hetken hiljaa ja kahvilan tyttö oli ruvennut hyräilemään tiskin takana. ”Opiskeletko jotain?”  
  
”En”, Emma sanoi ja muisti sitten hetken päästä kysymyksen alkuosan. ”Minä olen Hermionen poliittinen avustaja.”  
  
Harry näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Hermione Grangerin”, Emma sanoi. ”Taikaministerin.” Sitten hän tarttui kahvikuppiinsa ja odotti, kun Harry keräili ajatuksiaan. Hän oli tosiaan taas unohtanut mainita että oli velho. Ehkä se pitäisi lisätä profiiliin.  
  
”En tajunnutkaan, että sinä olet velho”, Harry sanoi hetken päästä. ”Onpa mielenkiintoista.”  
  
”Minulle se on kyllä ihan arkipäivää”, Emma sanoi ja katui sitä saman tien. Ei se ollut Harryn vika, että tämä oli vielä puoli vuotta sitten kuvitellut, että kaikki taikuus oli satua. Mutta Harry ei näyttänytkään loukkaantuneelta, hymähti vain ja kyseli sitten häneltä vähän, mutta ei edes mitenkään ärsyttävästi. Hän kertoi Harrylle Tylypahkan opetussuunnitelmasta ja he nauroivat yhdessä sille, ettei matematiikkaa opetettu lainkaan, mutta sitten Harry meni kyllä vähän hiljaiseksi kun tuli puhetta siitä, että huispauksessa tosiaan lennettiin luudalla. Kuulemma Harry oli aina halunnut oppia lentämään. Hetken Emma näki jo heidät kokeilemassa sitä: he olisivat jossain syrjäisellä pellolla, Harry istuisi hänen edessään luudalla, valittaisi että olipa se epämukava, ja hän nauraisi ja kietoisi kätensä Harryn vyötärön ympärille, painaisi kasvonsa miehen takin selkämystä vasten ja lupaisi pitää lujasti kiinni.  
  
Hän nielaisi, pyysi anteeksi ja kävi hakemassa kahvilan tytöltä toisen piparin. Tyttö kuiskasi hänelle että hyvin menee, ja hän sanoi ettei oikein tiennyt. Sitten hän meni takaisin. Hänellä oli kummallinen olo, vähän sellainen kuin olisi yrittänyt pyörittää ruuvia väärään suuntaan tai työntää ovea, jossa luki VEDÄ. Se ei varmasti ollut Harryn vika, koska Harry vaikutti oikein mukavalta ja fiksulta, eikä ollut edes ihan mahdotonta kuvitella, että hän olisi vaikka halannut Harrya.  
  
Hän kyseli Harrylta tämän töistä ja siitä, millaista Lontoossa oli asua, ja vähän siitäkin, että mitä Harry oli ajatellut taikamaailmasta silloin keväällä, kun löyhäloitsutilanne oli kärjistynyt eikä sitä ollut pystytty enää piilottamaan jästeiltä. Ja Harry kyseli häneltä hänen harrastuksistaan ja työstään ja vanhemmistaan ja vähän tulevaisuudentoiveistakin, ja hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että Harry saattaisi olla kiinnostunut hänestä.  
  
Niinpä hän päätti toisen kahvikupillisen jälkeen, että olisi paras sanoa jotain nyt eikä myöhemmin. Hän sanoi, että Harry vaikutti tosi mukavalta, mutta hänellä ei oikein ollut sellainen olo että heidän kahden välille olisi ollut tulossa muuta kuin kaveruutta, ja hänellä oli ihan hirveä kiire töissä, niin että oli ollut hyvin mukava tavata, mutta hän ei oikein uskonut että enää kannatti nähdä muuten kuin tiukasti kaverimielessä, eikä oikeastaan sillä tavallakaan, koska hänellä ei nyt ollut sellaiseen aikaan. Sitten hän hengitteli vähän aikaa sillä välin kun Harry keräili tavaransa ja lähti.  
  
”Hän vaikutti aika mukavalta”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi ja laittoi Emman eteen pöydälle suklaaleivoksen. ”Tämä on menossa hävikkiin.”  
  
”En minä voi mitenkään –”  
  
”Syö nyt vain se.”  
  
Hän rupesi syömään suklaaleivosta. Siitä tuli heti parempi olo. Tyttö vei Harryn kahvikupin ja palasi kaatamaan Emmalle kolmannen kupillisen kahvia.  
  
”Hän oli kyllä tosi mukava”, Emma sanoi ja yritti muistella Harryn naamaa. ”Mutta minä en vain mitenkään pysty kuvittelemaan, miten se jatkuisi siitä.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö pyyhki rätillä viereistä pöytää, joka kylläkin näytti ihan siistiltä. ”Ehkä sitä ei tarvitsisi ajatella hirveän pitkälle eteenpäin saman tien.”  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”niin, mutta minä en osaa jotenkin edes… varmaan pitäisi sopia seuraavat treffit, ja jutella vähän lisää, ja pussailla tai jotain. Sillä tavalla ihmiset kai rakastuvat. Mutta se vain jotenkin… minä en osaa kuvitella sitä.”  
  
Tyttö lakkasi pyyhkimästä viereistä pöytää ja katsoi häntä hiukan huolestuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Olen minä siis joskus ollut rakastunut”, hän sanoi kiireesti. ”Uskoakseni. Se vain ei ole mennyt kovin hyvin.”  
  
”Sinulla on varmaan aika vaativa työ”, tyttö sanoi.  
  
”Niin on”, Emma sanoi ja oli hetken hiljaa, mutta tyttö ei kadonnut minnekään. ”Ja se on tietenkin mennyt raskaammaksi viime aikoina. Kun on ollut tämä pandemia. Ja aluksi sitä jotenkin jaksoi ihan hyvin, kun ajatteli että ei se kestä ikuisesti. Mutta nyt tuntuu että ehkä se sittenkin kestää ikuisesti.” Hän puraisi alahuultaan ja maistoi huulipunan. ”Ja olen nukkunut aika huonosti.”  
  
”Nukkuminen on kyllä tärkeää”, tyttö sanoi. ”Hyvän väristä huulipunaa muuten.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Emma sanoi. Hän söi suklaaleivoksen loppuun ja kahvilan tyttö puhui hiukan siitä miten oli hajottanut sateenvarjonsa, ja sitten hän huomasi tarjoutuneensa korjaamaan sateenvarjon loitsulla. Tyttö näytti yllättyneeltä ja hän itsekin oli yllättynyt, mutta se oli tullut jo sanottua, ja sitä paitsi hän oli saanut suklaaleivoksen ja kaksi piparkakkua. Ei se varmaan olisi outoa, että hän korjaisi ihan tuntemattoman tytön sateenvarjon. Eikä siihen edes mennyt kuin hetki, ja tyttö näytti hämmästyneeltä ja iloiselta ja kiitti häntä kahdesti.  
  
Sitten hän lähti. Kotona hän ei vaivautunut tekemään kuivausloitsua, tiputteli vain vaatteet lattialle ja meni suoraan kylpyyn. Hän olisi ihan mielellään nukahtanut sinne mutta se ei onnistunut, ja sitten Gandalf alkoi jo naukua iltaruokaansa. Hän yritti houkutella sitä kylpyammeen viereen rapsuteltavaksi mutta se ei suostunut tulemaan. Se katseli ovenraosta, ja hän istui vielä hetken kylvyssä ja mietti, että ehkä hän teki jotain väärin Tinderissä. Suurin osa ihmisistä vaikutti siellä ihan kivoilta. Harryssakaan ei ollut ollut mitään vikaa. Hänessä siis varmaan oli vikaa, kun hän ei onnistunut kiinnostumaan niin paljon, että olisi jaksanut kuvitella jutuille jatkoa.  
  
Tai ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei hän ollut koskaan seurustellut. Ehkä hän ei vain osannut kuvitella, millaista se olisi. Ja siitä tuntui ihan mahdottoman vaikealta mainita treffeillä, ja tavallaan tuntui että se olisi pitänyt ehdottomasti mainita, koska olihan se nyt varmasti jotenkin omituista, että oli kolmekymmentävuotias eikä ollut ikinä seurustellut. Mutta sitten hänen varmaan pitäisi selittää että miksi, ja eihän sellaista osannut selittää. Asiat vain olivat menneet sillä tavalla. Ainoa jonka kanssa hän oli melkein päässyt seurusteluun saakka oli ollut Frank, ja Frankin kanssa kaikki oli ollut hiukan pielessä alusta asti, vaikka ei hän tietenkään ollut silloin tajunnut sitä.  
  
Hän kiipesi pois kylvystä, katsoi vähän aikaa ajankohtaisohjelman uusintaa televisiosta, ei itkenyt yhtään ja nukahti sohvalle. Aamuyöllä hän heräsi eikä saanut enää unta. Gandalf nukkui puolittain hänen jalkansa päällä ja hämmästyi kun hän siirsi sen lattialle, mutta hän ei edes jaksanut vastata sille nyt. Hän käveli ikkunan luo. Taivas oli harmaa ja pimeä ja vastapäisen kerrostalon yläpuolella leijui muovinen joutsen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
3.  
  
  
Joka päivä satoi. Siis ihan joka päivä. Jos aamulla ei satanut niin iltapäivällä kyllä satoi, ja yleensä juuri silloin, kun Emma yritti lähteä töistä. Tietenkin oli lokakuu eikä sateisuudesta varmaan olisi pitänyt olla yllättynyt, mutta silti hän oli. Joinain aamuina hän heräsi sateen ropinaan ja mietti että voisipa vain jäädä peiton alle koko päiväksi, tai sittenkin vuodeksi. Kylpyhuoneeseenkin oli liian pitkä matka, saati sitten ministeriöön. Ja keittiön lattia oli aina niin kylmä, ja ikkunoista veti, eikä hän ikinä saisi luettua kaikkia selvityksiä, ja vaikka keväällä rokotteen kehittämisestä oli puhuttu koko ajan, nyt kukaan ei tuntunut muistavankaan että sellaista odotettiin. Hän käpertyi peiton alle niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin pystyi, ja sitten viime hetkellä hän vääntäytyi sieltä pois ja ilmiintyi työhuoneeseensa. Taatusti aiempina syksyinä ei ollut satanut näin paljon.  
  
”Kuule”, Hermione sanoi yhtenä päivänä, kun Emma oli tuonut hänelle raportin varhaiskasvatuksen rukkaskustannuksista seuraavan aamun kokousta varten. ”Mitä sinä teet tänään?”  
  
”Mitä?” Emma kysyi. Ei hän tehnyt mitään. Hän varmaan menisi kotiin ja katsoisi Gandalfin kanssa televisiota. Yleensä se oli aivan mukavaa, paitsi että Gandalf ei kestänyt kovin väkivaltaisia elokuvia eikä myöskään mitään, missä oli koiria. Mutta nyt edes television katselu ei oikein huvittanut. Tinderin hän oli poistanut viime viikolla yhtenä aamuna, kun oli maannut sängyssä ja koettanut pitkittää peiton alta kömpimistä. Samana iltana hän oli kuitenkin ladannut sovelluksen uudestaan, kun koti oli tuntunut tyhjältä ja Gandalfkin oli naukunut vähän surullisesti eikä ollut edes halunnut istua hänen sylissään. Hän oli melko varma, ettei koskaan tapaisi Tinderissä sellaista ihmistä johon rakastuisi ja joka rakastuisi häneen niin että he sitten rupeaisivat seurustelemaan ja olisivat kohtuullisen onnellisia. Mutta aina jäi kuitenkin se kalvava epäilys, että mitä jos hän sittenkin oli väärässä.  
  
”Nyt kun keskustellaan kaikista näistä uusista rajoitustoimista”, Hermione sanoi, muutti paperikasan tuoliksi ja istuutui Emman viereen, ”minä mietin, että ehkä me olisimme voineet käydä niitä läpi yhdessä.”  
  
”Rajoitustoimiako?”  
  
”Että missä vaiheessa minkäkin valmistelu on”, Hermione sanoi. ”Draco yritti puhua minulle eilen siitä, miten ravintoloiden aukioloaikojen rajoittaminen liittyi viihtymis- ja virkistyslain kolmanteentoista pykälään, enkä minä edes muistanut, että mitään viihtymis- ja virkistyslakia on olemassakaan.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Emma sanoi ja ryhtyi kaivelemaan papereitaan. Viihtymistä ja virkistymistä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään. Ehkä Hermione oli muuttanut juuri sen paperipinon tuoliksi.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä sillä”, Hermione sanoi nopeasti ja kuulosti melkein hermostuneelta. ”Sinä olet toimittanut minulle viime aikoina niin paljon selvityksiä etten minä ole edes kerennyt katsoa niitä kaikkia.”  
  
”Minun pitäisi luokitella ne paremmin.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitäkään”, Hermione sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Voisimmeko me tilata pizzaa ja katsoa jonkun elokuvan?”  
  
Emma jatkoi papereiden siirtelyä. Lopettaminen tuntui äkkiä jotenkin mahdottomalta, ihan kuin hänen kätensä eivät olisi tienneet mitä tekisivät muuten.  
  
”Me emme ole tehneet mitään sellaista aikoihin”, Hermione sanoi ja kurottautui ottamaan pinkallisen papereita hänen ulottuviltaan. ”Sopisiko se? Minä voisin vaikka tulla sinun luoksesi.”  
  
”Minä en ole siivonnut vähään aikaan”, hän sanoi. Hän ei itse asiassa ollut ihan varma, milloin oli viimeksi siivonnut.  
  
”Tai sinä voit tulla minun luokseni”, Hermione sanoi nopeasti. ”Sekin käy.”  
  
”Ei kun tule sinä vain minun luokseni”, Emma sanoi. Ainakin hänellä olisi syy siivota. Pari päivää sitten hän oli luullut hukanneensa Gandalfin, ja sitten olikin käynyt ilmi, että se oli ollut nokosilla olohuoneen lattialla. Ympärillä oli vain ollut niin paljon tavaraa, että kissaa oli ollut lähes mahdoton erottaa.  
  
Hän sopi Hermionen kanssa, että Hermione voisi tulla hänen luokseen kuudelta. Hermione lupasi hoitaa pizzat ja elokuvan, ja hän nyökytteli ja muutti sitten tuolin takaisin papereiksi, kun Hermione lähti. Paperit olivat vähän ryppyisiä mutta muuten ihan kunnossa. Hän teki kiireisimpään äänenlukuloitsun ja laittoi sen seuraamaan häntä matkalla vessaan. Jos hän olisi oikein nopea, hän voisi ehkä lähteä töistä jo viideltä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Emma oli kotona puoli kuudelta. Kengistä jäi märät läntit eteisen matolle. Häntä väsytti niin paljon että oli vaikeaa päästä makuuhuoneeseen saakka riisumaan vaatteita, ja sitten hän istui hetken sohvalla ja tuijotti tavaroita lattialla. Varttia vaille kuusi hän ryhtyi siivoamaan, mutta se oli lähes mahdotonta, ja niinpä hän työnsi enimmät roinat sohvan alle ja teki tiskialtaaseen hämäysloitsun. Sitten hän aikoi keittää teetä jo valmiiksi, mutta ei jaksanutkaan. Hermione tuli viisi minuuttia yli kuusi, vilkaisi tiskialtaan hämäysloitsua ja kevyesti yskähtelevää sohvaa, laittoi pizzalaatikot sohvapöydälle kirjakasan ja pipon päälle ja istuutui sohvalle.  
  
”Kävisikö Mulan?” Hermione kysyi. ”Minulla on äidin tunnukset sinne Disneyn uuteen palveluun.”  
  
He katsoivat Mulanin. Sitten he katsoivat vielä vähän matkaa Bambia, kunnes Hermionea alkoi itkettää. Pizzaa oli siinä vaiheessa vielä hiukan jäljellä. He söivät sitä kylmänä ja Hermione kertoi Pansysta ensin vähän niin kuin ohimennen ja sitten ihan kunnolla. Emma valui syvemmälle sohvaan ja kuunteli. Jos hän oli ymmärtänyt oikein, niin Hermionella ei ollut ollut juuri minkäänlaista rakkauselämää sen jälkeen, mitä oli tapahtunut Kanadan taikaministerin kanssa siellä yhdessä konferenssissa, ja siitäkin oli jo aikaa. Niin kauan kuin hän oli tuntenut Hermionen, hänestä oli tuntunut, että Hermione oli paljon loukkaantuneempi ja surullisempi avioerosta kuin uskoi itsekään. Tai ehkä Hermione tiesi, mutta se oli vain sellainen juttu mitä ei voinut sanoa ääneen, se että joku ihminen, jonka kanssa ei ollut ollut enää kymmeneen vuoteen, oli silloin kauan sitten päässyt loukkaamaan niin pahasti ettei siitä vain toipunut. Emma oli salaa ajatellut, että tiesi miltä Hermionesta tuntui. Mutta eihän hän tiennyt. Hermione ja Ron olivat kuitenkin olleet ihan oikeassa parisuhteessa ja naimisissa ja kaikkea, ja hän oli ollut Frankille vain jonkinlainen _friends with benefits_ -tyyppinen juttu. Tai ehkä pelkkä _benefits._ Frank ei ollut erityisemmin pitänyt yhteyttä sen kevään jälkeen.  
  
Mutta joka tapauksessa hän oli iloinen, että Hermionella oli nyt Pansy. Hän kuunteli silmät puoliummessa, miten Hermione kertoi siitä, miten hankalaa oli luottaa, ettei toinen vain yhtäkkiä lähtisi, kun kerran aiemminkin oli käynyt niin. Sitten Hermione kertoi siitä, miten Pansy osasi tehdä silmänrajaukset minuutissa eikä välttämättä edes joutunut korjailemaan niitä.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Emma tajusi olevansa aika surullinen. Hermione selitti hänelle parhaillaan, kuinka ihania sellaiset ihan tavalliset jutut olivat, sellaiset että joku istuutui sohvalle viereen ja laittoi käden ympärille, ja häntä alkoi melkein itkettää. Hän nieleskeli ja sanoi itselleen, että ei hän ollut tällainen. Ei hän itkenyt siksi, että toiset ihmiset olivat onnellisia.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione sanoi, lakkasi puhumasta Pansysta ja laittoi käden Emman polvelle.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Emma sanoi ja pyyhki nenänsä kämmenselkään. ”En minä ole tällainen.” Eikä hän tosiaan ollutkaan. Normaalisti hän itki aina yksin ja pelkästään silloin, kun politiikassa ei ollut mitään kovin kiireellistä meneillään. Viime maaliskuun jälkeen hän ei ollut tainnut juurikaan itkeä.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Hermione sanoi ja silitti hänen polveaan. ”Minä oikeastaan… tätä on nyt vähän vaikea sanoa, mutta minä mietin että… milloin sinä olet pitänyt viimeksi lomaa?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoi. ”Sinä olet pitänyt viimeksi lomaa neljä päivää heinäkuussa.”  
  
”Ne olivatkin hyvät neljä päivää”, Hermione sanoi ja iski silmää, ja hän huitaisi Hermionea pitsalaatikolla sääreen. Se vähän helpotti. Hermione nauroi mutta ei lakannut silittämästä hänen polveaan. ”Emma, minä haluan että sinä pidät vähän lomaa”, Hermione lisäsi vakavalla äänellä.  
  
”En minä ehdi nyt.”  
  
”Sinä olet ruvennut näyttämään tosi väsyneeltä.”  
  
Emma pyöräytti silmään niin vakuuttavasti kuin osasi, mutta häntä alkoi väsyttää kesken kaiken eivätkä silmät meinanneet pyörähtää enää takaisin.  
  
”Minä pyydän jonkun tuuraamaan sinua”, Hermione sanoi. ”Vaikka Malinin arkipolitiikan osastolta.”  
  
”Ei missään nimessä.”  
  
”Olisiko joku toinen sitten parempi?”  
  
Emma mietti asiaa hetken. Sitten hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Selvä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minä juttelen Malinille heti huomenna. Jos sinä olisit lomalla vaikka ensi viikon.”  
  
”En minä voi olla koko viikkoa poissa.”  
  
”No edes maanantain ja tiistain”, Hermione sanoi. ”Silloin ei ole mitään tärkeitä kokouksia. Kyllä minä sen aikaa pärjään.” Hermione oli hetken hiljaa. ”Tai en tietenkään pärjää, mutta joku muu saa auttaa minua välillä. Minä en halua että sinä palat loppuun. Sitten minä en ainakaan pärjää.”  
  
Emma katsoi televisiota ja sitten taas Hermionea. Hän aikoi sanoa, ettei Hermionen tarvinnut olla huolissaan, ja että kyllä hän jaksaisi olla töissä niin kuin tähänkin asti. Hän pitäisi lomaa sitten, kun pandemia olisi ohi. Mutta hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei oikein muistanut miten sanoja laitetaan peräkkäin.  
  
”Maanantai ja tiistai?” hän sanoi. Sekin tuntui vähän haastavalta.  
  
He neuvottelivat vielä hetken. Hermione vaati, että Emma jättäisi kaikki paperityöt ministeriöön loman ajaksi, ja Emma sanoi että se oli ihan mahdotonta, ja että paperit seuraisivat häntä kuitenkin kotiin. Hermione sanoi että tekisi papereihin vaikka lukitusloitsun, ja Emma sanoi ettei sellainen tehonnut niihin. Sitten häntä alkoi taas itkettää, vaikkei hän edes tiennyt miksi. Hermione leijutti hänelle vessapaperirullan, ja hän puristi sitä hetken sylissään ja sanoi sitten, että ehkä hän pystyisi elämään ilman työjuttuja maanantain ja tiistain. Mutta keskiviikkona hän kyllä tulisi töihin.  
  
Kun Hermione oli mennyt, Emma ruokki Gandalfin ja istui sitten sohvalla vähän aikaa, kunnes kissa tuli hänen syliinsä. Hän valui hitaasti sohvan pohjalle ja Gandalf nukahti hänen päälleen, ja sitten hän mietti, että taisi tosiaan olla aika väsynyt. Hän ei ollut itkenyt Bambin alulle, mutta taas häntä itketti ilman mitään syytä. Itketti se että ulkona satoi, ja se että Hermione oli sillä tavalla leijuttanut hänelle vessapaperirullan, ja se että Gandalf tuhisi unissaan, ja se että niskaan sattui, ja se että jouluun oli enää reilut kaksi kuukautta ja hän varmaan unohtaisi taas tänä vuonna ostaa joululahjat ajoissa, ja viime hetkellä tulisi joku poliittinen kriisi eikä hän sitten pystyisi ostamaan kenellekään mitään. Sekin vähän itketti, että hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei saanut mennä töihin maanantaina eikä tiistaina, ja se että Hermione pistäisi Malinin tuuraamaan häntä ja sitten hän saisi kaksi päivää vain maata peiton alla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sunnuntaina hän kävi kävelyllä, luki kirjaa joka ei kertonut politiikasta, leipoi sämpylöitä, googletti miten kissalle opetetaan temppuja, yritti opettaa Gandalfille temppuja ja lopetti kun kaikki teekupit olivat pudonneet sohvapöydältä, ja sitten vielä siivosi olohuonetta sen verran, että jos sitä katsoi oikeasta kulmasta, se ei näyttänyt kovin sotkuiselta. Hän aikoi jo soittaa Hermionelle ja kertoa ettei sittenkään ollut väsynyt ja voisi ihan hyvin tulla töihin. Mutta kun hän etsi puhelinta, hän huomasi että ulkona satoi taas. Ehkä oli ihan hyvä idea pitää pari päivää lomaa. Ja hän ehtisi maanantain ja tiistain aikana tehdä vaikka mitä.  
  
Hän ei tehnyt maanantain ja tiistain aikana yhtään mitään. Pääasiassa hän makasi sängyssä tai sohvalla, ja välillä hän yritti katsoa televisiota, mutta oli vaikea löytää mitään mikä olisi kiinnostanut. Gandalfin hän tietenkin ruokki, koska muuten se olisi varmaan tappanut hänet. Hän aikoi myös soittaa äidille, mutta tunnit kuluivat ja sitten olikin ilta ja sitten seuraava aamu ja taas ilta eikä hän ollut vieläkään soittanut, ja siinä vaiheessa hän luovutti.  
  
Keskiviikkoaamuna hän heräsi pehmeimpään herätysloitsuunsa puoli seitsemältä. Loitsu läpsytteli häntä ystävällisesti kasvoille ja hän räpytteli silmänsä auki ja käveli keittiöön, ja siellä hän istui puoli tuntia pöydän ääressä ja tuijotti kahvipannua. Kun hän lopulta sai kahvin tehtyä, hän päätti mennä nopeasti suihkuun ennen aamupalaa. Hän istui kylpyhuoneen lattialla viisitoista minuuttia, antoi veden valua päälleen ja mietti, miksi oli ruvennut taas itkemään.  
  
Hän ehti ministeriöön hiukan ennen yhdeksää. Kaikessa oli mennyt paljon enemmän aikaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut, mutta nyt hän oli täällä ja tekisi ihan normaalin työpäivän. Illalla kaikki olisi taas hyvin. Hän oli ollut lomallakin, kyllä hän nyt taas jaksaisi. Hän meni työhuoneeseensa ja ryhtyi selvittelemään muistilappuja, jotka Malin oli kirjoittanut hänelle.  
  
Hermione lähetti hänelle sisäisen postin hamsterin vähän ennen kymmentä. Hän yritti vastata siihen mutta ei löytänyt sulkakynää, ja hamsterikin karkasi. Vähän ajan päästä Hermione tuli etsimään joko häntä tai hamsteria.  
  
”Minä en taida pystyä tähän”, hän sanoi Hermionelle, ja Hermione halasi häntä ja lähetti hänet sitten kotiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän nyt kerran ilmeisesti oli uupunut tai lievästi masentunut tai jotakin sellaista ja joutui olemaan sairaslomalla, niin ainakin hän voisi käyttää sen ajan hyödyksi ja käydä Tinder-treffeillä. Niin hän päätti. Sitten kyllä meni monta päivää, ennen kuin hän jaksoi edes avata Tinderin. Mutta yhtenä iltana hän avasi sen. Ja juuri kun hän oli taas sitä mieltä, että mikä tahansa oli hauskempaa kuin pyyhkiä ihmisiä vasemmalle Tinderissä, 32-vuotias kokki Itä-Lontoosta pysäytti hänet.  
  
He juttelivat kaksi päivää melkein koko ajan. Emmalla ei ollut juuri muutakaan tekemistä, koska Hermione oli kieltänyt politiikan seuraamisen, ja niinpä hänellä oli hyvin aikaa kertoa elämäntarinaansa tuntemattomalle ihmiselle. Ja kun keskittyi juttelemiseen, ei ehtinyt miettiä muita asioita, niin kuin vaikka sitä että oli sairaslomalla. Alkoi jo tuntua melkein toiveikkaalta. Ehkä hän nyt rakastuisi ja kaikki menisi hyvin ja sitten hänestä tulisi yksi niistä ihmisistä, jotka olivat löytäneet Tinderistä parisuhteen. Sitten sunnuntai-iltana hän lähetti pöllön Pyhän Mungon työterveysosastolle ja työterveysosasto vastasi pululla, jonka mukaan hän ei saanut vielä ensi viikolla mennä töihin. Hiukan katkerana ja jokseenkin levottomana hän laittoi itälontoolaiselle kokille viestin, että olisi mukava tavata kasvokkain, ja että sopisiko vaikka jo huomenna, ja että hän itse asiassa tiesi kivan kahvilan.  
  
Hän valmistautui treffeihin kaksi tuntia ja ehti hädin tuskin laittaa vaatteet päälle ja tehdä jonkinlaisen silmämeikin. Peilikuva näytti vähän väsyneeltä, mutta sille hän ei nyt mahtanut mitään. Hän pesi vielä hampaat ja joutui sitten lisäämään huulipunaa, ja sitten hän olikin jo vähän myöhässä. Gandalf katseli häntä hiukan järkyttyneenä sohvalta, kun hän käveli ympäri asuntoa keräämässä tavaroitaan laukkuun. Hän ei oikein muistanut, mitä piti ottaa mukaan kun meni ulos. Viime hetkellä hän nappasi taikasauvan mukaan sohvapöydältä, ja sitten pitikin jo ilmiintyä suoraan kahvilaan.  
  
Kahvilan tyttö säpsähti hieman, kun Emma ilmestyi oven taakse. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja avasi sitten oven. Kahvilassa oli lämmintä ja kirkasta. Hän tervehti tyttöä ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan suklaakakkuja vitriinissä.  
  
”Mitä kuuluu?” tyttö kysyi ja kaatoi hänelle kahvia. ”Vadelma-suklaakakku on aika hyvää. Minä ottaisin sitä.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili ovelle sillä aikaa, kun tyttö asetteli suklaakakun palan lautaselle. Hän maksoi kahvin ja kakkupalan ja hymyili tytölle. Olipa kiva nähdä joku tuttu elävä ihminen. Tyttö hymyili takaisin ja näytti siltä että aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta sitten kulkunen kahvilan oven yläpuolella helähti. Emma vilkaisi olkansa yli ja Mary, 32, Itä-Lontoo, pudisteli nahkatakin olkapäiltään.  
  
He tulivat ihan hyvin juttuun. Eilen illalla he olivat jutelleet Tinderissä koirista. Nyt he jatkoivat siitä aika lailla saman tien, ja kesti melkein kaksikymmentä minuuttia ennen kuin Emma joutui selittämään, että hän tosiaan oli taikaministerin poliittinen avustaja. Mutta hän oli jo sovelluksessa jutellessa maininnut olevansa velho ja oli linkittänyt Marylle yhden kohtuullisen hyvän dokumentinkin, niin että Mary ei tässä vaiheessa enää ollut kovin hämmentynyt muusta kuin siitä, että hän tosiaan oli kiinnostunut politiikasta. Hän puhui politiikasta hetken, mutta aihe pisteli kummallisesti kylkiluissa. Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä kaikkea viime viikolla oli tarkalleen ottaen tapahtunut. Tai olihan hän vähän vilkuillut uutisia, mutta sekin oli tuntunut oudolta, vähän niin kuin olisi nähnyt jäävuoren vasta kun törmäsi siihen.  
  
”Puhutaan jostain muusta”, hän sanoi Marylle.  
  
”Puhutaan vain”, Mary sanoi. ”Jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin minä en hirveästi seuraakaan politiikkaa. Mutta minua kyllä kiinnostaisi, mitä sinä tarkalleen ottaen etsit Tinderistä.”  
  
Emma nielaisi. Suklaakakku oli jo loppunut, joten hän siirteli lusikkaa tyhjällä lautasella. ”Tarkalleen ottaen?”  
  
”Tai suurin piirtein”, Mary sanoi. Marylla oli otsatukka ja pelikaanikorvakorut, pyöreät vaaleanpunasankaiset silmälasit ja pisamia, Led Zeppelinin t-paita ja maiharit ja reppu josta pisti esiin tennismaila. Emma oli ottanut Maryn Tinder-kuvista näytönkaappauksia ja sitten katsellut niitä illalla sängyssä ja miettinyt, että ehkä hän oli etsinyt Tinderistä vääriä asioita, nimittäin miehiä. Tai eihän hän varsinaisesti miehiä ollut etsinyt, kyllä hänellä oli koko ajan ollut siellä naisetkin mukana, mutta jotenkin hän oli päätynyt treffeille miesten kanssa. Ehkä siksi että niitä oli siellä niin paljon enemmän tarjolla. Tai siksi että se ainoa kerta, jolloin hän oli melkein ruvennut seurustelemaan, oli sattunut Frankin kanssa, ja Frank sattumoisin oli mies. Ehkä oli vain helpompi kuvitella olevansa miehen kanssa, vaikka olikin lohduttoman vaikea kuvitella olevansa ylipäänsä kenenkään kanssa.  
  
”Minä en ehkä osaa sanoa kovin tarkasti, mitä etsin”, hän sanoi Marylle.  
  
”No mutta sillä tavalla ympäripyöreästi”, Mary sanoi, nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolilla. ”Etsitkö parisuhdetta? Tai ihan vaan seksiä? Tai kavereita?”  
  
Emma vilkaisi kahvilan tyttöä, mutta tämä kiillotti parhaillaan vitriiniä. Lapsena hän oli tavallaan tykännyt monivalintatehtävistä. Niissä asiat vaikuttivat niin yksinkertaisilta. ”Varmaan parisuhdetta. Loppujen lopuksi.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Mary sanoi, ”vaikka ei minua haittaa myöskään _friends with benefits_ -hommat. Millaista parisuhdetta sinä toivot?”  
  
Emma vilkuili pelikaanikorviksia ja Led Zeppelin -paitaa, ja sitten taas kahvilan tyttöä, joka nyökkäsi kannustavasti takaisin. ”En ole ihan varma.”  
  
”Haluatko lapsia?” Mary kysyi. ”Minusta sitä on paras kysyä saman tien, ettei sitten tule yllätyksiä siinä vaiheessa, kun on jo päässyt rakastumaan.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Emma nyökkäsi ja mietti, että ei varmaan olisi ihan mahdotonta rakastua Maryyn. Kyllä niin voisi käydä. Kyllä hänelläkin oli vielä toivoa. ”En minä varmaan halua.”  
  
”Okei”, Mary sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Minä luultavasti haluan. En ihan vielä mutta aika pian. En ole kyllä ihan varma. Mutta ei anneta sen nyt vielä haitata liikaa. Sinä vaikutat aika hyvältä tyypiltä.”  
  
”Niin sinäkin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minulle on tosi tärkeää, että suhteessa ollessa saa tehdä juttuja myös yksin”, Mary sanoi, ”ja omien ystävien kanssa. Minä en ole yhtään sellainen että jaksaisin tehdä kaiken yhdessä. Ja mustasukkaisuutta en oikein kestä. Tai pieni mustasukkaisuus on tietysti ihan tavallista, mutta sitä pitää pystyä yhdessä sitten käsittelemään niin ettei siitä tule sellaista valtavaa juttua suhteeseen. Minulla on vähän huonoja kokemuksia siitä. Niin ja seksin suhteen minä olen sellainen, että joskus tekee mieli tosi usein ja joskus on vähän pitempiäkin aikoja, jolloin ei tee mieli melkein ollenkaan. Niin että minä en ole kovin hyvä puoliso sellaiselle, joka haluaa seksiä tasaisesti koko ajan ja jolle se on tosi tärkeä asia parisuhteessa.”  
  
”Okei”, Emma sanoi. Yhtäkkiä tuli mieleen se päivä, kun hän oli aloittanut harjoittelijana ministeriössä seitsemän vuotta sitten, ja ministeriön henkilöstöosaston apusihteeri oli kertonut hänelle kymmenessä minuutissa, miten kaikki toimi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Mary sanoi vähän hymyillen. ”Siinä taisikin tulla aika paljon asiaa. Minusta on vain kiva puhua näitä juttuja heti pois alta, niin että jos huomaa etsivänsä ihan päinvastaisia juttuja, niin sitten ei tarvitse säätää sen enempää. Tai tietää ettei ole tulossa mitään kovin vakavaa suhdetta ja voi vähän säästellä sydäntään. Sinä nimittäin vaikutat sellaiselta tyypiltä, johon voisi vaikka ihastua.”  
  
Emma nielaisi. Kahvilan tyttö oli mennyt pyyhkimään pöytiä ja kohotti nyt kulmakarvojaan Maryn selän takaa.  
  
”Minä en oikein tiedä mitä etsin”, Emma sanoi. ”Tai että millainen olen.”  
  
”Ei se mitään, kyllä se vielä selviää”, Mary sanoi ja osoitti hänen tyhjää lautastaan lusikalla. ”Oliko tuo suklaakakku hyvää? Minä voisin ottaa palasen. Me emme varmaan ihan heti ole lähdössä tästä.”  
  
Emma kertoi että suklaakakku oli ollut hyvää, ja kahvilan tyttö näytti ilahtuvan. Mary kävi hakemassa itselleen palan kakkua, ja sitten he juttelivat kaikenlaisista vähän vähemmän vakavista asioista, niin kuin koiranäyttelyistä, amatöörimeteorologiasta, lapsuuden urheiluharrastuksista ja siitä, miten joskus tuntui, ettei Tinderissä tullut ketään hyvää vastaan. Sitten Mary sanoi että joutuisi kohta lähtemään, mutta että haluaisi nähdä Emmaa vielä uudestaan, jos Emma oli samaa mieltä. Emma sanoi että kyllä hänkin halusi nähdä vielä uudestaan. Hänellä ei ollut ihan yhtä varma olo kuin miltä hän kuulosti, mutta toisaalta juuri nyt hänellä ei ollut varma olo yhtään mistään.  
  
Hän jäi vielä kahvilaan istumaan, kun Mary lähti. Kahvilan tyttö tuli hakemaan lautasia ja kahvikuppeja, teki niistä pinon ja istuutui sitten sille tuolille, jolla Mary oli istunut.  
  
”Hän sanoi että haluaa lapsia”, Emma sanoi tytölle. ”Jossain vaiheessa.”  
  
”Ei sitä kannata ehkä tuossa vaiheessa murehtia”, tyttö sanoi, muttei näyttänyt ihan vakuuttuneelta.  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi. ”Tai ehkä sitä kannattaisi murehtia juuri tässä vaiheessa, niin ettei myöhemmin tarvitse.”  
  
”Oletko sinä ihan varma ettet itse halua?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta en minä ole myöskään ihan varma, etten jossain vaiheessa halua muuttaa Skotlantiin jonnekin yksinäiseen mökkiin ja ruveta tekemään väitöskirjaa.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö siristi silmiään. Tytöllä oli siniharmaat silmät ja vaaleanpunaista luomiväriä.  
  
”Ei kai sellaista voikaan ihan varmasti tietää”, Emma sanoi. ”Mutta on pakko luottaa siihen, mitä uskoo tietävänsä nyt.”  
  
”Minä luin filosofiaa vähän aikaa yliopistossa”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi. ”Mutta sitten se kävi liian raskaaksi. Rupesin kaipaamaan selkeitä totuuksia ja vaihdoin matematiikkaan. En tajunnut että sinä tykkäät naisistakin.”  
  
Emma kohautti olkapäitään. ”Eivätkö kaikki vähän tykkää?”  
  
”En usko”, tyttö sanoi mutta hymyili hänelle. ”Mitä kuuluu?”  
  
”Hyvää”, hän sanoi. Ulkona satoi taas. Kohta hän joutuisi menemään kotiin, ja sitten hän joutuisi olemaan siellä, mikä oli tavallaan ihan hyvä, koska hän ei mitenkään pystynyt kuvittelemaan, että pystyisi menemään töihin, ja se puolestaan oli aika pelottavaa. ”Minä olen sairaslomalla. En ole oikein osannut levätä pitkään aikaan, ja nyt minulla on uupumusta tai jotain sellaista.”  
  
”Kurjaa”, tyttö sanoi. ”Mutta hyvä että lepäät nyt.”  
  
”En tiedä sujuuko se kovin hyvin.”  
  
”Ei sitäkään tarvitse osata täydellisesti saman tien”, tyttö sanoi. ”Lepäämistä siis.”  
  
He istuivat vähän aikaa hiljaa. Sade rapisi kahvilan ikkunoihin ja jossain kauempana haukkui koira. Emma mietti ensin että jotain pitäisi varmaan sanoa, mutta kun oli ollut hetken sanomatta mitään, sekin alkoi käydä helpommaksi. Kahvilan tyttö laittoi kädet puuskaan ja katseli sitten taidejulisteita kahvilan seinällä, ja Emma katseli hiustupsua, joka lähti tytön ponnarista ihan eri suuntaan kuin loput tukasta.  
  
Sitten hän meni kotiin. Marylta oli tullut viesti, mutta hän sanoi itselleen että vastaisi siihen aamulla. Hän aikoi mennä kylpyyn mutta ei sitten jaksanutkaan, ja kotivaatteitten laittaminen päälle jäi puoleen väliin, mutta oikeastaan oli ihan mukavaa istua sohvalla alusvaatteissa viltin alla ja silitellä Gandalfia, joka yritti teroittaa kynsiä hänen jalkoihinsa kaikella rakkaudella. Jossain vaiheessa hän laittoi televisionkin päälle.  
  
Siinä istuessaan hän mietti, että kyllähän hän tavallaan tiesi, mitä etsi. Hän ei ehkä tiennyt yksityiskohtia, niin kuin että millaiset jutut parisuhteessa olivat hänelle tärkeitä ja olisiko hän mustasukkainen tyyppi vai ei ja miten usein hän haluaisi seksiä tai miten harvoin ja minkälaista seksiä se sitten olisi. Mutta hän tiesi että halusi jonkun, jonka lähellä olisi hyvä olla ja joka silittäisi tukkaa ja pitäisi sylissä eikä häipyisi ihan heti. Olihan siinäkin jo aika paljon kaikenlaista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
4.  
  
Tavallaan oli pieni pettymys, ettei Britannian velhosivilisaatio romahtanutkaan, vaikka Emma oli sairaslomalla. Hän mietti sitä katsoessaan uutisia, joissa kaikki oli sekaisin mutta ei kuitenkaan kovin paljon enemmän sekaisin kuin ennen kuin hän oli joutunut lomalle. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt olla iloinen, ettei mitään katastrofia tapahtunut. Mutta ei hän ollut. Ja se puolestaan ei kertonut mitään kovin hyvää hänen luonteestaan, mutta toisaalta hänellä oli muutenkin ollut viime aikoina sellainen olo, että hän oli maailman huonoin ihminen. Tavallaan hän kyllä tiesi, että se olo johtui masennuksesta eikä ollut ihan neutraali totuus, mutta välillä asia pääsi jotenkin unohtumaan.  
  
Kun hän oli ollut poissa töistä pari viikkoa, Hermione tuli käymään hänen luonaan, toi hänelle suklaata ja vesirinkeleitä ja käyntikortin terapeutille, joka kuulemma oli oikein hyvä. Hermione oli käynyt juttelemassa terapeutin kanssa vuonna 2012, kun avioerosta oli ollut jo jonkin aikaa ja oli alkanut vaikuttaa aika selvältä, ettei hän ollut toipunut siitä niin kuin oli kuvitellut toipuvansa ja niin kuin kaikki muut olivat kuvitelleet hänen jo toipuneen. Terapeutin vastaanotolla oli ollut pehmeimmät ja avuliaimmat nenäliinat, jotka hän oli koskaan tavannut, ja niitä hän suositteli Emmallekin.  
  
Emma sanoi, että tietenkin terapia oli hyvä juttu, mutta ettei hänen varmaan kannattaisi mennä sinne, koska monella muulla oli asiat paljon huonommin kuin hänellä. Mutta sitten he katsoivat Hermionen kanssa Pocahontasin, ja yöllä hän heräsi miettimään, ettei hän varmaan ikinä toipuisi tästä. Hänellä olisi aina yhtä kurja olo kuin juuri nyt, elämä olisi aina toivotonta, mikään ei ikinä parantuisi, ja pahinta oli ettei hänellä edes ollut mitään oikeita ongelmia niin kuin muilla ihmisillä, joiden ongelmat olivat paljon tärkeämpiä ja todellisempia kuin hänen, ja oli aivan hirveää että hänellä oli niin hirveä olo niin olemattomien ongelmien takia. Sitä hän mietti viisi tuntia, nukahti itkuisena ja aamulla joi kolme kuppia kahvia ennen kuin uskalsi varata ajan terapeutille.  
  
Jännittävintä oli kuitenkin mennä sinne vastaanotolle. Hän ehdotti etäkäyntiä, mutta terapeutti arveli, että olisi parasta nähdä kasvokkain. Niinpä hän sulloi taskut täyteen nenäliinoja ja laittoi pipon ja aurinkolasit, ettei kukaan tuttu tunnistaisi häntä ja tulisi kysymään, minne hän oli matkalla tai varsinkaan että mitä hänelle kuului. Terapeutin vastaanotto oli talossa, jonka joku löyhäloitsun innoittama lapsi oli hiljattain muuttanut kummitusjunaksi, ja suljettujen ovien takaa kuului edelleen kirkaisuja. Emma kiipesi kirkaisuista huolimatta neljänteen kerrokseen, rauhoitteli hetken takovaa sydäntään ja sitten sanoi itselleen, että jos hän ei mistään muusta voinut olla ylpeä niin ainakin siitä, että hän oli yrittänyt tulla terapeutin vastaanotolle vaikka se oli ollut ihan helvetin pelottavaa.  
  
Vastaanotolle ei ilmeisesti tarvinnut ilmoittautua. Siellä oli vain käytävä, joka tuoksui vähän pullalta ja vanhoilta takeilta, pari tuolia ja kokoelma erilaisia lehtiä. Emma yritti lukea jotakin mutta oli liian hermostunut ja poimi vahingossa lehtikasasta _Taianomaiset Traktorit,_ ja sitten terapeutin ovi jo aukesikin ja huoneesta astui mies, jolla oli pipo päässä ja aurinkolasit silmillä. Emmallakin tosiaan oli yhä pipo ja aurinkolasit, mutta juuri kun hän mietti, pitäisikö ne ottaa pois, terapeutti kutsui hänet sisään.  
  
Aluksi terapeutti kertoi hiukan itsestään. Emma istui ihan tavallisen oloisessa nojatuolissa ja sanoi itselleen, että ei nyt ainakaan rupeaisi itkemään. Siitä ei olisi mitään hyötyä. Sitten terapeutti kysyi häneltä, haluaisiko hän kertoa kuka oli ja miksi hän oli tullut vastaanotolle, ja hän alkoi itkeä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Terapian jälkeen hänellä oli sellainen olo kuin hän olisi itkenyt tunnin, ja niin hän sattumoisin oli tehnytkin. Nenäliinat olivat osoittautuneet ihan tavallisiksi eikä mitään muutakaan erikoista ollut sattunut, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että itkeminen oli tehnyt hyvää. Ja oli hän kyllä puhunutkin. Hän oli puhunut ja itkenyt ja puhunut taas, ja terapeutti oli kysellyt häneltä rauhalliseen tahtiin ja toisinaan odottanut kärsivällisesti hiljaa, kun hän ei ollut tiennyt mitä sanoa tai oli niistänyt nenäänsä niin ettei ollut pystynyt puhumaan. Hän ei vieläkään tiennyt, mikä hänessä oikein oli vikana, mutta ainakin nyt joku toinen pohtisi sitä hänen kanssaan, joku joka tuntui ajattelevan, ettei hänen elämänsä ollut vielä lopussa vaikka olikin käynyt niin, että hän oli uupunut ja joutunut jäämään sairaslomalle työstä jota oli luullut rakastavansa.  
  
Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt mitä tekisi. Hän ei halunnut mennä kotiin ihan vielä. Jotenkin hän oli onnistunut lopettamaan itkemisen, ja jos hän menisi kotiin, itkeminen alkaisi takuulla uudestaan, eikä hän jaksaisi sitä nyt. Se oli niin raskasta. Hän ei ollut harrastanut juurikaan urheilua sen jälkeen kun oli ajautunut politiikkaan, eikä hänen hapenottokykynsä enää riittänyt intensiiviseen itkemiseen. Hän käveli jonkin aikaa jästi-Lontoon kaduilla ihan ilman mitään erityistä määränpäätä, ja sitten hän olikin jo tutun kahvilan kohdalla.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi kahvilan tytölle, joka tutki kahvinkeitintä.  
  
”Hei”, tyttö sanoi, vilkaisi häntä ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Onko siellä noin kylmä?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi, otti pipon pois päästään ja sitten hetken miettimisen jälkeen riisui aurinkolasitkin. Hän näytti varmaan itkuiselta mutta kahvilan tyttö ei kommentoinut sitä mitenkään. Hän sanoi että voisi ottaa kahvia ja jotain muuta, ja tyttö myi hänelle kahvin lisäksi isoimman porkkanakakun palan, jonka hän oli koskaan nähnyt. Se maistui vähän kyyneliltä. Hän söi sitä rauhalliseen tahtiin, ja tyttö teki kahvinkeittimelle jotain, tuli sitten hänen pöytäänsä, otti tuolin ja istui alas.  
  
”Onko se rikki?” hän kysyi.  
  
Kahvilan tyttö pudisteli päätään. ”Toivottavasti ei. Kiva paita.”  
  
Emma vilkaisi alaspäin. Hänellä oli tosiaan joku paita päällä. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Kiva että tulit”, tyttö sanoi. ”Nyt on ollut hiljainen aamu.”  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi. Hän oli sopinut terapian aamuksi, jotta ei tarvitsisi olla kauhuissaan koko päivää kun odottaisi sitä. Hän olikin sitten ollut kauhuissaan koko edellisen yön.  
  
”Odotatko sinä jotakuta?”  
  
”En.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö katseli häntä hetken hiljaa. ”Entä se viimekertainen, se…”  
  
”Mary? Me olemme kyllä kirjoitelleet edelleen. Ajattelimme nähdä joku päivä.” Hän otti uuden lusikallisen porkkanakakkua. Nyt se alkoi maistua jo enemmän sokerilta kuin suolalta. ”Minulla ei ole vielä sellainen olo, että ei siitä varmasti mitään tule.”  
  
”Ehkä siitä tuleekin jotain”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi.  
  
”En oikein usko. Minun jutuistani ei tule ikinä mitään. Tai ei minulla nyt varsinaisesti olekaan mitään juttuja ikinä. En ole ikinä edes seurustellut.”  
  
”Vai niin”, tyttö sanoi.  
  
”Se tuntuu niin tyhmältä. Että on tämän ikäinen eikä ole ikinä seurustellut kenenkään kanssa. Tuntuu että siitä pitäisi kertoa uudelle tyypille heti alussa ja toisaalta ei kuitenkaan, koska sittenhän ne miettivät, mitä vikaa minussa on.”  
  
”Kaikissa on jotakin vikaa”, tyttö sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Ja aina kun rupeaa seurustelemaan jonkun uuden ihmisen kanssa, niin on siinä tilanteessa, ettei ikinä ennen ole seurustellut sen ihmisen kanssa. Se on joka kerta erilaista. Se toinen ihminen tekee siitä erilaista.”  
  
”Mutta varmaan voisi oppia vanhoista virheistään.”  
  
”Niin”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi, ”niinhän sitä voisi kuvitella. Ja toisaalta kun luulee oppineensa vanhoista virheistään, niin ei huomaakaan uusia virheitä ennen kuin on jo tehnyt ne kaikki.” Tyttö oli hetken hiljaa. ”Toivottavasti minä en nyt kuulosta kovin kyyniseltä.”  
  
”Kyynisyys on ihan hyvä”, Emma sanoi. Hän arvosti kyynisyyttä. Kyynisyys tuntui rehellisyydeltä, ja sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä sekin johtui masennuksesta.  
  
”Mutta sinä siis ehkä ajattelit nähdä Marya uudestaan”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi. ”En kyllä ole ollut ikinä naisen kanssa.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ei sillä ettenkö olisi tiennyt, että niin voisi ihan hyvin tapahtua”, Emma sanoi. ”Mutta ei vain ole tapahtunut. Ja sitten välillä mietin, että entä jos se onkin se syy siihen, miksi tuntuu että kaikki miehet Tinderissä ovat niin tylsiä. Ehkä syy on se että minun ei pitäisi edes etsiskellä miehiä sieltä. Mutta sitten taas ainoa ihminen jonka kanssa minä melkein… melkein seurustelin, tai jotain sellaista. Ainoa sellainen tyyppi joka minulla on ikinä ollut, oli mies. Tai poika. Siitä on jo aikaa. Me olimme nuoria.” Hän mietti asiaa hetken. Ei siitä nyt niin kauan ollut. ”Tai emme edes kovin nuoria. Minä taisin olla kaksikymmentäneljä.” Hän oli ollut kaksikymmentäneljä. Tietenkin hän muisti sen. ”Niin että joskus tuntuu, että minä en osaa kuvitella olevani muiden kuin miesten kanssa. Mutta en osaa kuvitella olevani miehenkään kanssa. Siis seurustelumielessä.” Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Hyvää porkkanakakkua.”  
  
”Kiitos”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi. ”Ehkä sinulle ei vain oikeasti ole niin väliä, onko se sinun tyyppisi nainen vai mies.”  
  
”Mutta onhan se varmaan erilaista. Ehkä sillä pitäisi olla väliä.”  
  
Tyttö kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Tai ehkä sillä ei nimenomaan pitäisi olla väliä”, Emma sanoi. ”Olen kyllä miettinyt joskus sitäkin, että ehkä olen lesbo, ja olen vain kaapissa itseltäni. Ja sitten välillä mietin, että ehkä olenkin hetero ja tykkään naisista muuten vaan.”  
  
Nyt kahvilan tyttö hymyili vähän.  
  
”Minä vain haluaisin parisuhteen”, Emma sanoi. ”Haluaisin ihan tavallisen parisuhteen. Niin kuin muillakin ihmisillä. Sellaisen että katsottaisiin yhdessä telkkaria ja käytäisiin kaupassa ja tiskattaisiin vuorotellen. Ja että joku pitäisi sylissä ja silittäisi tukkaa.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö meni yllättäen vakavaksi.  
  
”Se vain tuntuu niin vaikealta”, Emma sanoi. ”Melkein mahdottomalta. Ja sitten jotkut ihmiset saavat sellaisen ihan noin vain.”  
  
”Niin”, kahvilan tyttö sanoi. ”Tuntuuhan se välillä vähän epäreilulta. Mutta ehkä kaikkien elämä ei vain mene sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi. Hänen elämänsä oli kyllä mennyt ihan solmuun. Hän mietti sitä hetken ja aikoi kertoa tytölle, että oli juuri käynyt terapiassa ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä ja se oli ollut kauheaa ja pelottavaa ja helpottavaa ja hirveän raskasta ja kuitenkin siitä oli tavallaan jäänyt ihan hyvä olo, paitsi että naama oli ihan turvoksissa kun oli itkenyt niin paljon. Mutta sitten kahvilan ovi kävi ja sisään käveli joku tuntematon ihminen, joku asiakas, ja kahvilan tyttö pyysi anteeksi ja meni sitten myymään kahvia.  
  
Ulkona alkoi sataa. Kahvilaan tuli lisää asiakkaita, ja Emma istuskeli jonkin aikaa pöydässä ja katseli, miten tyttö kääri hihat kyynärpäihin ja teki kaikenlaisia juttuja, joita Emma ei olisi osannut tehdä, niin kuin esimerkiksi lämmitti leipiä grillissä. Leivät näyttivät aika hyvältä. Tytön hiukset koettivat karata poninhännältä, kyynärvarressa oli karhutatuointi ja kaulassa kultainen riipus, mutta Emma ei oikein nähnyt, mitä siinä tarkalleen ottaen oli. Hän katseli tyttöä vähän aikaa, laittoi pipon päähänsä ja aurinkolasit silmilleen ja aikoi leijuttaa kahvikuppinsa ja lautasensa tytölle tiskin taakse mutta veikin ne sitten ihan manuaalisesti. Tyttö kiitti ja kehui hänen aurinkolasejaan, ja hänelle tuli sellainen olo kuin hän olisi ollut cool, eikä pelkästään loppuun palanut poliittinen avustaja, joka oli itkenyt silmänsä turvoksiin vaikkei kello ollut vielä edes yhtätoista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Mary ehdotti, että he menisivät kävelylle. Emma aikoi ensin vastata, että ehkä olisi kuitenkin parasta mennä sinne kahvilaan, mutta ei sitten tiennytkään, miten olisi sanonut sen. Sitten tulikin kohtuullisen vähäsateinen päivä, ja he tapasivat puiston laidalla aika lähellä Emman kotia. Marylla oli anorakki ja vesipullo ja pelottavan urheilullinen ilme, mutta kävely olikin ihan rauhallinen, ja aika pian he istuutuivat penkille lammen rantaan puhumaan siitä, miten kivaa olisi syöttää sorsia, joita ei siis saanut syöttää.  
  
Sitten he menivät Emman luokse. Oli hiukan epäselvää miten siinä niin kävi, mutta ilmeisesti Mary sanoi että näkisi mielellään Emman kämpän ja tietenkin Gandalfin, ja Emma sanoi että kyllähän se sopi. Ja sitten he olivatkin jo keittiössä. Gandalf seuraili tilannetta olohuoneen puolelta, ja Emma keitti teetä ja yritti vaikuttaa siltä, kuin tämä olisi ollut ihan normaali tilanne. Hän kaatoi Marylle teetä ja Mary yritti suudella häntä, ja silloin hän sanoi, ettei itse asiassa ollut tehnyt tätä ikinä naisen kanssa.  
  
”Ai suudellut?” Mary kysyi kasvot ihan liian lähellä hänen kasvojaan.  
  
”No sitäkin”, hän sanoi. ”Tai mitään muutakaan. Erityisesti mitään muutakaan.”  
  
”Ei meidän ole pakko harrastaa seksiä nyt”, Mary sanoi. ”Ei tämän tarvitse mennä siihen.”  
  
”Minä kyllä tavallaan haluaisin kokeilla”, Emma sanoi. ”Jos sinä et sitten naura, kun minä en tiedäkään yhtään mitä tehdä.”  
  
”En minä naura”, Mary sanoi ja nauroi hänelle, mutta ei yhtään huonolla tavalla.  
  
Kävi ilmi ettei hän tosiaan tiennyt mitä tehdä. Tavallaan siitä tuli turvallinen olo, koska juuri niin hän oli etukäteen ajatellutkin. Mary suuteli häntä teekupin yli, eikä se nyt tavallaan ollut sen kummempaa kuin miehen kanssa suutelu, eikä hän ollut suudellut kovin montaa miestäkään. Sitten Mary joi teetä ja poltti kielensä, ja Emma teki pienen palovammankumousloitsun, mutta siinä olikin yllättävän eroottinen sävy, kun sitä teki toisen ihmisen kieleen. He suutelivat vähän lisää. Sitten he suutelivat olohuoneen sohvalla ja sohvan napit pistivät lapaluuhun, mutta silti se tuntui paremmalta paikalta kuin sänky. Sänky kuulosti siltä että siellä varmasti harrastettaisiin seksiä, eikä Emma ollut harrastanut seksiä aikoihin eikä sitä varmaan edes laskettu nyt, kun hän oli naisen kanssa. Mary laittoi puhelimesta taustamusiikiksi jotain klassista, joka kuulosti tutulta mutta Emma ei olisi kyllä millään tiennyt, kuka kappaleen oli säveltänyt tai mikä sen nimi oli. Mutta tuntui hurjalta ajatella, että nyt hän oli sellainen ihminen, joka kuunteli klassista musiikkia puhelimen kaiuttimista samalla kun harrasti seksiä. Vaikka eivät he vielä harrastaneet seksiä, ja sitten tavallaan aika yllättäen harrastivatkin, kun Mary avasi Emman housujen vetoketjun ja pujotteli kätensä Emman pikkuhousuista sisään, ja sitten kysyi että sopiko se, ja Emma sanoi että kyllä se sopi, ja koetti olla putoamatta lattialle.  
  
”Minun pitää kertoa yksi juttu”, Emma sanoi, kun Mary oli silitellyt häntä vähän aikaa ja alkoi näyttää jo vähän hämmentyneeltä. ”Minä en pysty tulemaan pelkästään sormilla.”  
  
”Ai”, Mary sanoi ja kuulosti hiukan pettyneeltä mutta ei vetänyt sormiaan pois.  
  
”Se tuntuu kyllä hyvältä”, Emma sanoi, ”mutta ei sillä tavalla että se olisi menossa jonnekin.”  
  
Mary nyökkäsi ja suuteli häntä kaulalle. Heillä oli vielä melkein kaikki vaatteet päällä, mikä olikin yllättävän kuumaa. Mutta hän kyllä haluaisi ennen pitkää päästä eroon Maryn urheilupaidasta ja ehkä rintsikoistakin. Sitä hän mietti ja muisti sitten, mistä he puhuivat.  
  
”Tuota noin”, Mary sanoi ja pyöritti peukaloaan Emman klitoriksen yli mutta vähän kevyemmällä otteella nyt. ”Mitä sinä haluaisit, että minä tekisin?”  
  
Emma silitti toisella kädellä Maryn hiuksia ja sitten melkein kaatui tämän päälle ennen kuin otti uudestaan tukea sohvasta. Olihan hänellä lipaston laatikossa joitain leluja. Hän oli ruvennut hankkimaan niitä silloin, kun harjoittelu ministeriössä oli päättynyt ja hän oli ollut kolme päivää ihan maassa ja uskonut että hänen elämänsä ja uransa paras hetki oli nyt ohi, ja sitten Hermione oli lähettänyt pöllön kysymään häneltä, haluaisiko hän tulla Hermionen poliittiseksi avustajaksi, kun nykyinen lähtisi vuodenvaihteessa Etelä-Ranskaan ja rupeaisi viljelemään viinirypäleitä. Hän oli sanonut kyllä, ja sitten hän oli päättänyt, että oli nyt aikuinen, ja että vihdoin hän kokeilisi, voisiko saada orgasmin jos hankkisi siihen vähän apua. Hän oli tilannut _Hekumallisista Hetkistä_ muutaman laitteen postin kautta, mutta paketti oli mennyt vahingossa naapuriin, ja sitten naapurin mummo oli tarjonnut hänelle korvapuusteja ja kertonut omista suosikkivehkeistään. Kuulemma kuusikymmentäluvulla väristystaiat olivat olleet vielä vähän hiomattomampia ja joskus oli sattunut pieniä onnettomuuksia. Hän näki edelleen mummon toisinaan rappukäytävässä, mutta silloin he juttelivat yleensä kissoista.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä, kun Mary työnsi sormen vähän matkaa hänen sisäänsä. Hän voisi ihan hyvin pistää noutoloitsun etsimään vibraattorin sängyn alta. Jonnekin sinne hän oli sen pudottanut pari iltaa sitten. Hän voisi antaa sen Marylle, tai vaikka ohjailla Maryn kättä itse. Varmaan seksiä pystyi harrastamaan niinkin. Eikä hän oikein tiennyt, miksi ei halunnut kokeilla.  
  
”Tällä tavalla on ihan hyvä”, hän sanoi Marylle.  
  
Mary kysyi häneltä, oliko hän varma, ja hän sanoi että oli. Oikeasti hän ei ollut varma yhtään mistään. Mutta hän työnsi kätensä Maryn paidan alle ja nyki sitä ylöspäin, kunnes Mary tajusi vihjeen ja riisui paidan, ja sitten he onnistuivat jotenkin asettumaan sohvalle sylikkäin, niin että Maryn polvi oli Emman jalkojen välissä ja toinen silitti vasenta rintaa, ja Emma suuteli Maryn kaulaa ja kiskoi alushousuja vähän alaspäin. Ne olivat ihan tavalliset, sellaiset joita sai supermarketista. Jostain syystä siitä tuli rohkeampi olo. Mary oli jo ihan kosteana, ja Emma mietti että nyt se tapahtui, nyt hän harrasti seksiä naisen kanssa, kyllähän tämä jo laskettiin. Hänestä tuntui ettei hän osannut tehdä yhtään mitään, mutta sitten kävi ilmi että hän osasikin, ja että jutut jotka eivät toimineet hänelle itselleen toimivatkin yllättäen Marylle ihan hyvin. Se oli ihmeellistä. Hän hieroi itseään Maryn polvea vasten ja samalla pyöritti sormiaan Maryn klitoriksen yli ja ympäri ja katseli kuinka Maryn suu jäi puolittain auki ja silmäluomet painuivat kiinni ja auki ja hengitys muuttui tiheämmäksi. Ja sitten lopulta Mary tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja painoi omat sormensa hänen sormiensa päälle ja ohjaili vähän, ja hetken päästä tarttui Emman ranteeseen taas, mutta tällä kertaa vähän määrätietoisemmin.  
  
”Tulitko sinä?” Emma kysyi.  
  
Mary nyökkäsi silmät kiinni ja hengitys yhä katkonaisena. ”Hitto. Voinko minä –” Sitten hän kömpi Emman päälle, suuteli Emmaa vatsalle ja rintojen väliin ja ihan kevyesti molemmille rinnoille, ja Emma mietti sitä, kuinka se tuntui samaan aikaan maailman tavallisimmalta jutulta ja siltä kuin jotakin aivan ihmeellistä olisi osunut kohdalle.  
  
”Hei”, Mary sanoi hetken päästä. ”Haluatko että minä teen vielä jotain? Ei sinun tarvitse tulla. Jos haluat että minä –”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Emma sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. ”Tai itse asiassa –”  
  
”Mitä?” Mary kysyi ja silitti peukalolla Emman pikkuhousujen päältä. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, milloin oli vetänyt ne takaisin jalkaan. Ne kyllä tuntuivat aika kosteilta. Sitten kun Mary lähtisi, hän menisi suihkuun ja hankkisi jotain syötävää.  
  
”Voisitko silittää minun tukkaani?” hän kysyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän kävi suihkussa ja tilasi pizzan, ja sitten sitä odotellessaan hän söi puoli paketillista suklaamuroja eikä enää jaksanutkaan syödä pizzaa. Televisiosta ei tullut mitään hyvää, joten hän katsoi Netflixistä keskiaikaan sijoittuvaa sarjaa, jossa oli hirveästi väkivaltaa, ja sitten häntä yllättäen alkoi panettaa. Se ei kuitenkaan varmaan johtunut siitä väkivallasta. Hän joutui tekemään kolme noutoloitsua ennen kuin vibraattori tuli sängyn alta. Se oli kai jäänyt loukkuun sukkakasaan. Niin oli käynyt ennenkin. Hän laittoi väkivallan pois ja pisti sen sijaan pyörimään yhden romanttisen komedian, jossa oli se tosi kaunis nainen, jonka nimen hän aina unohti, ja sitten hän istui sivuttain sohvalla, työnsi paljaat jalkapohjat käsinojaa vasten ja mietti, että tuo nainen suutelisi häntä. Tai riisuisi hänet. Ensin riisuisi ja sitten painaisi hänen jalkapohjansa sohvan käsinojaa vasten, vaikka kiinnittäisi ne loitsulla, ja etsisi vibraattorin hänen sänkynsä alta. Hän yrittäisi hengitellä, mutta ei hänellä olisi mitään toivoa. Hän painaisi silmät kiinni mutta nainen käskisi avata ne, ja vaaleat pitkät hiukset valuisivat hänen päälleen, ja sitten nainen suutelisi häntä, ja hän suutelisi takaisin koska ei voisi muuta, ja itse asiassa hänen kätensäkin olisi varmaan sidottu, tai ei ehkä sidottu, ehkä nainen pitelisi niitä jotenkin, ja samalla laittaisi vibraattorin päälle, ja hän yrittäisi liikkua kauemmaksi siitä mutta ei voisi mitään eikä tavallaan tahtoisikaan, ja nainen silittäisi hänen kasvojaan ja hiuksiaan ja väistäisi kun hän kurottautuisi suutelemaan naista, nainen sanoisi että ei vielä, vähän kärsivällisyyttä, ole nyt aloillasi, ole hiljaa, mutta kaikki se kauniilla käheällä äänellä niin kuin televisiossa, ja hän olisi hiljaa, tietenkin, hän tottelisi, koska hän olisi rakastunut vaikkei tietäisi miten sanoa sitä, ja nainen riisuisi hänen pikkuhousunsa ja nipistäisi häntä reidestä, ja sitten käskisi häntä taas olemaan hiljaa, koska kai hän oli päästänyt jonkinlaisen pienen äänen. Hän varmaan huutaisi kun nainen painaisi vibraattorin hänen klitoristaan vasten. Ja se tulisi ihan yllättäen koska hän oli pitänyt silmänsä kiinni, mutta enää hän ei pitäisi, ei vaan katsoisi naista kasvoihin, ja he suutelisivat, eikä hän enää tietäisi mitä ajatteli, se kaikki olisi liikaa eikä kuitenkaan tarpeeksi, ja se vain jatkuisi, ja jatkuisi, ja jatkuisi, ja -  
  
Hän pudotti vibraattorin lattialle ja sen väristysloitsu meni maksimiteholle ja pyöritti koko vehkeen sohvan alle. Hän näki sivusilmästä kuinka se katosi näkyvistä, mutta juuri nyt hän ei tekisi asialle mitään. Hän katseli kattoa ja televisiossa se nainen käveli kadulla villakangastakkiin kääriytyneenä ja näytti ihanalta, ja hänen mielessään nainen istui hänen lantionsa päällä ja silitti kevyesti hänen jalkoväliään, sanoi että onko nyt hyvä, niin, nytkö sinä olet tyytyväinen, ja hän ei pystyisi sanomaan mitään, koska orgasmi kihelmöisi yhä kaikkialla hänen sisällään. Ei se oikeasti enää kihelmöinyt mutta saihan sitä kuvitella. Hän kuvitteli vielä hetken, etsi sitten vibraattorin sohvan alta, laittoi housut jalkaan ja television pois päältä ja meni ruokkimaan Gandalfin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
5.  
  
  
Eräänä aamuna lokakuun lopussa Emma heräsi siihen, että hänellä oli kumman rauhallinen olo. Hän kuunteli hetken syvää hiljaisuutta, jollainen tulee vain siitä, kun makuuhuoneessa ei ole yhtään räyhääjää raportoimassa heti aamutuimaan tuoreimmista poliittisista pulmista. Edes Gandalf ei naukunut. Emma oli opetellut automaattiloitsun, joka ruokki kissan aamuisin seitsemältä, eikä se siksi enää tullut herättämään häntä, jos hän vaikka sattuikin nukkumaan pitempään. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miksei ollut ruvennut käyttämään automaattia jo aiemmin. Mutta hänellä oli ollut niin paljon asioita mielessä niin pitkään. Ei varmaan ollut ihme, että jotain jäi miettimättä.  
  
Hän otti tiukan otteen peitosta, kömpi sängyn reunan yli ja käveli ikkunan luo. Ulkona oli näköjään tullut ensilumi. Hän katseli sitä hetken ja tajusi sitten, ettei se ollutkaan lunta vaan partavaahtoa. Jossakin lähettyvillä taisi olla löyhäloitsutartunta. Hän raotti ikkunaa ja katseli, kuinka loitsunpurkuryhmä ilmestyi paikalle ja katosi vastapäiseen kerrostaloon. Hetken päästä partavaahto katosi kadulta, mutta ikkunalaudoille sitä jäi vähäsen.  
  
Hän söi hitaan aamiaisen, luki _Päivän Profeetan_ ja katsoi televisiosta _Temptation Island Velho-Englantia,_ joka oli kuvattu edellisenä kesänä. Löyhäloitsun takia kuvaukset oli järjestetty walesilaisella maaseudulla ja maisemat olivat kyllä oikein kauniita, mutta muuten Emma ei tiennyt, mitä ohjelmasta olisi pitänyt ajatella. Toisaalta hän ei nykyään tiennyt mitä ajatella yhtään mistään. Hän laittoi televisiosta äänet pois, kun joku ohjelman varatuista naisista kirkui viuhahtaessaan nummen yli kevyessä vesisateessa pelkät kumisaappaat jalassa. Gandalf käpertyi hänen syliinsä ja hän katseli äänetöntä walesilaista maaseutua samalla kun mietti omia asioitaan. Hän oli käynyt Maryn luona kylässä pari päivää sitten ja se oli ollut ihan mukavaa. Viikonloppuna hän aikoi mennä isän ja äidin luokse käymään, vaikka siellä aina vähän jännitti, että mitä jos hän saisi löyhäloitsutartunnan ja taikoisi äitinsä vaikka ilmapalloksi ja sitten isä ei yhtään tietäisi, mitä tehdä. Hermione oli käynyt pari päivää sitten mutta ei ollut juuri puhunut työasioista, eikä hän ollut jaksanut kysellä.  
  
Puolenpäivän aikaan hän laittoi farkut jalkaan ja meikkasi ja lähti sitten terapiaan. Tämä olikin jo kolmas kerta, ja taas hän mietti olisiko kannattanut meikata ollenkaan. Hän kuitenkin itkisi siellä. Mutta hän oli niin tottunut meikkaamaan ennen kuin lähti kotoa, että ilman meikkiä lähteminen tuntui siltä kuin olisi unohtanut laittaa paidan päälle. Sitä hän mietti kun istui odottamassa vuoroaan. Oli kuitenkin hyvä, ettei hän ollut laittanut ripsiväriä.  
  
”Miten sinulla on nyt mennyt?” terapeutti kysyi hetken päästä, kun Emma istui tutussa nojatuolissa ja taitteli ensimmäistä nenäliinaa.  
  
”Ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Tai ei varsinaisesti hyvin. Mutta vähän… ehkä vähän paremmin.”  
  
Terapeutti nyökytteli.  
  
”Mutta en oikein tiedä, että millainen olo minulla pitäisi olla”, Emma sanoi. ”Kun tavallaan tuntuu että eihän minussa mitään vikaa ollutkaan. Minä olen vain ollut aika väsynyt.”  
  
Terapeutti nyökkäsi uudestaan ja katseli häntä sitten pää kallellaan.  
  
”Sitten taas välillä tuntuu, että enhän minä ole ehtinyt miettiä oikein yhtään mitään pitkään aikaan.” Nenä tuntui vähän tukkoiselta. Hän niiskutti vähän ja pyyhkäisi nenäliinalla varmuuden vuoksi nenänpieltä. ”Kaikki on vain mennyt eteenpäin niin vauhdilla. Ja kun töissähän minulla on yleensä sellainen olo, että minun pitää tehdä kaikki mahdollinen tai muuten Britannia tuhoutuu. Se on ollut hiukan stressaavaa. Vaikka ei minua kyllä ennen haitannut että on paljon töitä, työ on tosi mielenkiintoista eikä minulla ole toisaalta muutakaan elämää. Mutta sitten tuli pandemiakin.”  
  
”Niin”, terapeutti sanoi.  
  
”Niin että en oikeastaan edes tiedä, missä vaiheessa alkoi olla sellainen olo, etten oikein jaksaisi herätä aamuisin”, Emma sanoi. Sitten terapeutti kyseli vähän hänen töistään, ja hän kertoi, ja rintakehän alle asettui aika raskas tunne vähän niin kuin silloin teininä, kun hän oli pudonnut huispatessa luudalta ja kylkiluu oli mennyt sijoiltaan. Toisaalta hän kyllä myös vähän jo kaipasi töihin. Hän olisi halunnut laittaa päälle parhaan t-paitansa ja mennä toimistoonsa ja siirrellä papereitaan ja järjestellä asioita ja houkutella Hermionen kalenteria pois pöydän alta ja hymähdellä harjoittelijoille, jotka piilottelivat kahvihuoneessa. Hän olisi halunnut tehdä taas jotain tärkeää. Mutta kun hän mietti sitä, hänestä alkoi tuntua, ettei hän varmaan kykenisi enää siihen. Kaikki oli niin omituista.  
  
Hän kertoi terapeutille Marystakin. Terapeutti kuunteli häntä ja kysyi sitten, miltä tuntui tapailla naista.  
  
”Ei se tunnu mitenkään erikoiselta”, hän sanoi kiireesti. Nenäliina tuhahti ja terapeutti katseli häntä ystävällisesti. ”Tai tietenkin se tuntuu vähän erikoiselta”, hän lisäsi. ”Vaikka eihän sen pitäisi olla mitenkään erikoista. Minä olen kuitenkin tiennyt jo tosi kauan, että voisin ihastua naiseenkin. Ja eihän minun pitäisi olla erityisen häkeltynyt siitä, että tapailen nyt naista, kun en ole oikein tapaillut miehiäkään.”  
  
”Niin”, terapeutti sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Paitsi tietenkin Frankia.”  
  
”Niin”, terapeutti sanoi.  
  
”Jos sitä nyt edes lasketaan. Mutta joka tapauksessa tuntuu siltä, että kun on jo näin vanha eikä ole vielä ikinä seurustellut, niin ei varmaan voi oikein enää tässä vaiheessa aloittaakaan. Ja toisaalta tuntuu siltä että on jo hirveä kiire aloittaa, koska oikeastaan olisi pitänyt aloittaa kymmenen vuotta sitten, tai viisitoista vuotta sitten, ja ehdottomasti viimeistään viisi vuotta sitten. Ja sitten toisaalta minä kyllä tajuan, että jokaisen elämä menee vähän eri tavalla, eikä ole mitään tiettyä aikajanaa sille, milloin asioiden pitäisi tapahtua. Mutta silti minulla on välillä sellainen olo, että minä olen jotenkin lopullisesti epäonnistunut tässä seurustelujutussa, ja että on outoa että minä tässä vaiheessa enää edes yritän. Mutta voihan se johtua siitäkin, mitä Frankin kanssa tapahtui.”  
  
”Ahaa”, terapeutti sanoi.  
  
”Ei siis sillä että Frankin kanssa olisi tapahtunut mitään kovin erikoista”, Emma sanoi, ”ja me emme siis olleet missään vaiheessa varsinaisesti yhdessä, niin että on varmaan tosi outoa, että minä ajattelen häntä vieläkin. Hän ei varmaan edes muista minun nimeäni enää. Hänellä olikin aika huono muisti. Mutta hän on kuitenkin ainoa ihminen jonka kanssa minä olen melkein seurustellut. Ja tavallaan minä olen iloinen että harrastin hänen kanssaan seksiä, koska muutenhan minä en olisi harrastanut sitä kenenkään kanssa ennen kuin nyt kun olen jo kolmekymmentä, ja sitten minä olisin varmaan ollut hirveän stressaantunut siitä, etten ollut vielä harrastanut seksiä. Niin minä olin silloinkin kun tapasin Frankin. Ehkä se olikin osasyy. Mutta kyllä minä myös luulen että rakastuin häneen. Ja sitten kaikki meni hirveän huonosti, ja tuntui siltä ettei oikein edes ollut lupaa olla surullinen, koska eihän mitään varsinaisesti ollut tapahtunut. Ja joiltain ihmisiltä kuolee läheisiä tai aviopuolisot pettävät tai jättävät tai käsi katkeaa loitsuonnettomuudessa tai jotain. Eihän minulla ollut mitään hätää sellaiseen verrattuna.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä saat olla surullinen, vaikkei sinulta ole katkennut kättä”, terapeutti sanoi. ”Haluaisitko ehkä kertoa vähän lisää Frankista?”  
  
Niinpä hän kertoi terapeutille Frankista. Hän kertoi miten oli tavannut Frankin yliopistolla, mutta vasta Lontoossa he olivat kunnolla tutustuneet toisiinsa. He olivat törmänneet kadulla sattumalta ja menneet kahville muistelemaan opiskeluaikoja. Kahvilan valo oli ollut pehmeää ja suklaakakku oli sulanut suuhun ja Frank oli tuntunut samaan aikaan tutulta ja uudelta, ja Emma oli nähnyt mielessään koko rakkaustarinan: miten he nyt tutustuisivat uudestaan, rakastuisivat, kävelisivät yhdessä Lontoon kaduilla sateisina iltapäivinä, muuttaisivat yhteen ja hankkisivat kissan. Sitten ei haittaisi, että Emma oli jo kaksikymmentäkolmevuotias eikä ollut koskaan seurustellut. Frank tykkäisi hänestä silti. Ja Frank tosiaan tuntui tykkäävän hänestä, jutteli hänen kanssaan aamuyölle saakka ja kysyi häntä uudestaan kahville, ja sitten kerran tuulikaapissa suuteli suupieleen, nauroi perään, suuteli suulle ja sanoi että hehän olivat ihan vain kavereita, tuli Emman kimppakämppään yöksi, nukkui patjalla ja nauroi kun Emma tuli myös patjalle. Frank silitti Emman hiuksia. Mikään ei ollut ikinä tuntunut niin hyvältä. Ja kun he suutelivat, Emma aina unohti, että he olivat vain kavereita. Sitten vähän myöhemmin hän rupesi unohtamaan sen myös silloin, kun he harrastivat seksiä. Seksi ei ollut sellaista kuin hän oli kuvitellut mutta kuitenkin ihan mukavaa, ja hän ajatteli, että jos Frank ei ollut vielä rakastunut häneen, niin kohta tämä varmaan rakastuisi.  
  
Sitten Frank tapasi Anetten, rakastui, rupesi seurustelemaan, lakkasi tapaamasta Emmaa, meni naimisiin, hankki kolme lasta ja muutti perheineen Yorkshireen.  
  
”Kyllä sinun surusi on varmasti ollut ihan aitoa, vaikka te ette seurustelleetkaan”, terapeutti sanoi, ja Emma itki vähän aikaa. Sitten aika olikin jo lopussa. Hän lähti vastaanotolta ja käveli ulos partavaahtosateeseen, joka osoittautui lumeksi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minulla on tavallaan tyttöystävä”, hän sanoi Hermionelle pari päivää myöhemmin, ihan vain nähdäkseen miltä se tuntui.  
  
”Mikä?” Hermione kysyi.  
  
”Tyttöystävä”, Emma toisti, ja Hermione putosi sohvalta. Sohvatyyny olikin kyllä ollut vähän irrallaan. ”Tai emme me virallisesti seurustele”, Emma lisäsi sillä aikaa, kun Hermione kiipesi takaisin sohvalle. ”Eli ei hän ole varsinaisesti minun tyttöystäväni. Mutta hän on… nainen, jota tapailen.”  
  
”Minä en edes tiennyt, että sinä tykkäät naisista”, Hermione sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut yhtään yllättyneeltä. ”En kyllä tiennyt muutenkaan yhtään, että kenestä sinä tykkäät. Ja nyt kun asiaa miettii, niin sinähän puhut tosi paljon Michelle Williamsista.”  
  
”En minä nyt niin paljon puhu.”  
  
”Kerran humalassa sinä puhuit kymmenen minuuttia Michelle Williamsin hiuksista”, Hermione sanoi. ”Se oli aika graafista. Minä punastuin, mutta sinä et onneksi huomannut.”  
  
”Milloin muka? Minä huomaan kaiken, mitä sinä teet.”  
  
”Siitä on kyllä jo vuosia. Me olimme silloin vasta tutustumassa. Minä pyysin sinut syömään työpäivän jälkeen, ja sinä laitoit sen mustan pukusi päälle ja näytit siltä että olit päättänyt, ettet takuulla rentoutuisi koko iltana.” Hermione hymyili vähän ja vakavoitui sitten taas. ”Toivottavasti sinä tiedät, ettet ole minulle pelkkä poliittinen avustaja. Tai siis, kyllähän sinä tiedät että olet lähestulkoon korvaamaton. Mutta toivottavasti tiedät, että olet myös minun ystäväni.”  
  
Emma nyökkäsi. Kyllä hän sen tiesi. Hän olisi sanonut niin, mutta ikävä kyllä häntä alkoi vähän itkettää.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione sanoi ja kurkottautui silittämään hänen polveaan. Toinen polvi olikin varattu, koska Gandalf nukkui sen päällä. Televisiossa pyöri _Ensitreffit Alttarilla Magic Edition._ Emma oli jäänyt siihen vaivihkaa koukkuun. Sehän oli tavallaan ihan kammottava ohjelma, ja lisäksi hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen hakea seuraavalle kaudelle. ”Kerro siitä sinun tyttöystävästäsi”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Me emme siis tosiaan virallisesti seurustele”, Emma sanoi. Hän oli muutaman kerran miettinyt, pitäisikö hänen puhua asiasta. Ehkä he voisivat sopia seurustelevansa. Sitten hänen ei enää tarvitsisi miettiä sitä, miten hän ei ollut koskaan seurustellut. ”Me vain tapailemme”, hän kertoi Hermionelle. ”Mutta Mary on kyllä hyvin… hän on tosi… mukava.”  
  
”Mukava?”  
  
”Ja nätti”, Emma sanoi. Mary tosiaan oli nätti. ”Ja minusta on kiva olla hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Hermione sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut ihan vakuuttuneelta.  
  
”Oikeasti”, Emma sanoi. ”Minua ei edes mitenkään erityisesti pelota. Se onkin vähän outoa, koska minua pelottaa moni muu asia nyt, niin kuin että miten pandemian kanssa käy, ja että milloin minä pääsen takaisin töihin, ja sitten kun pääsen niin olenko unohtanut kaiken, ja että mitä jos minä en enää haluakaan tehdä samaa työtä, ja älä hätäile, kyllä minä haluan, mutta joskus yöllä herään enkä ole ihan varma. Melkein kaikki pelottaa, mutta se ei pelota, että mitä jos Mary ei sittenkään tykkää minusta.”  
  
”Kyllä hän varmasti tykkää sinusta”, Hermione sanoi. ”Tehän olette tapailleet jo monta viikkoa.”  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi. Varmaan Mary piti hänestä. Sellaisen vaikutelman hän oli saanut. Ainakin Mary halusi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan ja suudella häntä ja harrastaa seksiä. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että Marya hiukan vaivasi se ettei hän saanut orgasmeja, mutta muuten kaikki oli ihan hyvin. Ja oli helppoa olla sellaisen ihmisen kanssa, jonka suhteen ei pelottanut, että mitä jos tämä rakastuisikin johonkin toiseen ja häipyisi niin kuin Frank.  
  
Hitto.  
  
”Sinä menit aika kalpeaksi”, Hermione sanoi. ”Mitä sinä mietit? Et kai vain sitä arkistointiosaston eilistä vesivahinkoa? Minähän kerroin että se on hoidossa.”  
  
”En minä mieti sitä”, Emma sanoi. Se vesivahinko ei taatusti ollut hoidossa. Mutta tavallaan hän arvosti sitä, että Hermione yritti valehdella hänelle asiasta.  
  
Hän huolehtisi vesivahingosta sitten myöhemmin, nyt hänellä nimittäin oli muuta huolehdittavaa. ”Minulle ei kävisi mitenkään, vaikka Mary ei tykkäisi minusta”, hän sanoi Hermionelle.  
  
Hermione rypisti otsaansa. ”Ei tietenkään. Sinä olet vahva ja itsenäinen nainen ja –”  
  
”Ei kun”, Emma sanoi, ”en minä tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin että… minä en mitenkään erityisesti piittaisi, vaikka hän sanoisi ettei haluakaan olla minun kanssani.”  
  
Hermione avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Minä en ole rakastunut häneen”, Emma sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Hyvänen aika. Hänellä olikin ollut sellainen olo, että jokin oli pielessä Maryn suhteen, vaikka kaikki olikin ihan kivaa ja mukavaa. Hän oli ajatellut että ehkä se johtui uupumuksesta, mutta ei se sitä ollut, tai ei ainakaan pelkästään sitä.  
  
”Ehkä sinun ei tarvitsekaan olla rakastunut ihan heti”, Hermione sanoi hitaasti. ”Jos sinä kuitenkin tykkäät hänestä…”  
  
”Mistä sen tietää?” Emma kysyi, nosti Gandalfin syliinsä ja nousi seisomaan. Sitten hän käveli pienen ympyrän lattialla. ”Minusta tuntuu siltä, että jos minä en näkisi häntä enää ikinä, niin se ei olisi mikään erityisen suuri tappio. Toki se olisi vähän harmi. Minä olisin ihan tosissani halunnut seurustella jonkun kanssa, minähän olen jo kolmekymmentävuotias. Mutta ei minusta mitenkään tunnu siltä, että sen jonkun pitäisi olla juuri Mary.”  
  
Nyt Hermione näytti vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
”Enkä minä halua vain jotakuta”, Emma sanoi. ”Minä pärjään ihan hyvin itsekseni. Tietenkin välillä on tosi yksinäinen olo ja tulevaisuus pelottaa eikä kukaan silitä tukkaa, mutta muuten minä pärjään ihan hyvin. En minä rupea seurustelemaan kenenkään kanssa vain sen takia, että olisi nyt ainakin joku. Minä haluan sellaisen ihmisen, joka on minulle niin tärkeä että olisi ihan hirveää, jos menettäisin hänet.”  
  
Hermioen nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Vähän niin kuin sinä ja Pansy”, Emma sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Tai minä oletan, että Pansy on sinulle sellainen. Sinä olet jotenkin… sinä kuulostat siltä että rakastat häntä.”  
  
”Se on ihan helvetin pelottavaa”, Hermione sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”se että rakastaa jotakuta. Se on vähän kuin laittaisi sydämensä pöydälle ja antaisi vasaran jonkun toisen käteen.”  
  
”Sellaisen jutun minä haluan”, Emma sanoi. ”Haluan jonkun joka pystyisi särkemään minun sydämeni.”  
  
Hermione oli hänen luonaan vielä vähän aikaa. He sopivat, että hän menisi käymään ministeriössä joku päivä, ihan vain vierailumielessä, ja kun Hermione lähti hänen luotaan, hän ei miettinyt ministeriöön palaamista vaan Marya. Kai hän oli toivonut että rakastuisi Maryyn myöhemmin, tai ehkä hän oli toivonut ettei rakastuisi vaan voisi turvallisesti tapailla jotakuta ja harrastaa vähän seksiä ja pussailla ja olla siliteltävänä, eikä tarvitsisi selailla Tinderiä tai tavata uusia ihmisiä tai pelätä sydämen puolesta. Mutta eihän se ollut mikään ratkaisu. Hän ei ollut kovin rohkea ihminen, mutta sen verran rohkea hän kuitenkin oli, että aikoi edelleen etsiä rakkautta eikä jotain tällaista haaleanlämmintä tunnetta.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä hän pyysi Marya kävelylle. Kävelyllä hän kertoi ettei ollut rakastunut Maryyn, eikä Mary vaikuttanut yhtään yllättyneeltä vaan enemmänkin hämmentyneeltä siitä ajatuksesta, että hän ylipäänsä mainitsi rakastumisen. He sopivat että olisivat vain kavereita, mutta tuntui aika selvältä, etteivät he enää näkisi. Illalla Emma laittoi rukkaset käteen, meni Iskunkiertokujalle ja osti hiuksia silittävän käden. Myyjä vannoi ettei se ollut aito, ja se tuntuikin muovailuvahalta. Emma kokeili sitä kotona ja laittoi sen sitten komeron ylähyllylle. Siellä se yöllä koputteli komeron ovea, mutta hän ei avannut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän meni käymään ministeriössä. Hermione katseli, kun hän istuutui kirjoituspöytänsä taakse, laittoi kädet puuskaan, katseli leijuvia papereita ja nautti byrokratian tuoksusta, jota siivousosasto suihkutteli käytävälle viikonloppuisin. Matkalla kotiin hän kiersi puiston kautta. Sorsia ei saanut ruokkia, mutta ne seurasivat häntä vaikka hän kuinka yritti selittää asiaa niille. Kotona hän meni kylpyyn ja makasi sitten koko loppupäivän sohvalla, niin että ehkä hänestä ei ollut ihan vielä töihin. Terapeutille hän kuitenkin sanoi, että kaipasi jo vähän töitä, ja että hän oli aika varma, että tosiaan halusi palata samaan työhön ministeriölle, eikä pelkästään siksi, että kyseessä oli hänen unelmahommansa. Hän vain yksinkertaisesti piti siitä. Olihan se joskus väsyttävää ja raivostuttavaa ja turhauttavaa, mutta se oli myös tärkeää ja mielenkiintoista ja hän oli siinä erittäin hyvä.  
  
Välillä hän avasi Tinderin ja selasi läpi muutaman kymmenen profiilia tai – jos hänellä oli epätavallisen toiveikas olo – parisataa, mutta ketään kiinnostavaa ihmistä ei tullut vastaan. Hän jutteli muutaman illan norjalaiselle kalastajalle, joka vietti välivuotta Itä-Lontoossa, ja walesilaiselle kukkakauppiaalle, joka oli niin innoissaan politiikasta että keskustelu vierähti aamuyön tunneille. Sitten kävi niin, että norjalainen kalastaja ei vastannut enää hänen kieltämättä vähän mitäänsanomattomaan viestiinsä, eikä hän vastannut enää walesilaiselle kukkakauppiaalle, joka vaikutti ihan mukavalta, mutta ei heidän jutustaan kuitenkaan mitään tulisi. Hän päätti että kokeilisi Tinderiä taas sitten kun olisi vähän toiveikkaampi olo rakastumisen suhteen. Tinder-treffejäkään ei ollut yhtään ikävä, paitsi että marraskuun alkupuolella hän yllättäen huomasi, ettei ollut käynyt siinä mukavassa kahvilassa vähään aikaan. Hän mietti asiaa hetken ja päätti sitten, ettei siihen Tinderiä tarvittu.  
  
Kun hän oli kävellyt kaksi korttelia, alkoi sataa. Hän teki sekä sateenvarjoloitsun että vaatteidenkuivausloitsun ja käveli loppumatkan, vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi. Ehkä hänellä oli jotenkin levoton olo sen takia, että hän oli ollut viime aikoina niin paljon kotona ja ottanut rauhallisesti. Hänen pitäisi ehkä ehdottaa Hermionelle, että hän voisi palata töihin osa-aikaisesti. He voisivat etsiä hänen työkaverikseen jonkun, joka oli hyvä mutta ei aivan yhtä hyvä kuin hän. Se saattaisi toimia ihan hyvin. Ja ehkä hän voisi myös ottaa harjoittelijan ja ohjata ennen aamuseitsemää tulevat räyhääjät harjoittelijan postilaatikkoon.  
  
Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi kahvilan ikkunoiden taakse ja vilkuili sisälle. Ihan kohta olisi joulukin, mikä tuntui kummalliselta, koska ihan vasta oli ollut kesä, ja sitä ennen kevät, ja pandemiakin oli aivan äsken alkanut, vaikka toisaalta se oli jatkunut jo ikuisesti. Kahvilan tyttö siirteli suklaakakun palasia edestakaisin vitriinissä ja lopetti sen sitten hetkeksi, kun kahvilaan tuli uusia asiakkaita. Tytöllä oli hämähäkkikorvakorut ja tummanvihreä t-paita. Emma katseli ikkunan takaa, miten tyttö ojensi asiakkaille kahvikupit ja hymyili samalla. Emmakin hymyili vähän. Sitten hän tajusi virheensä, kun tyttö vilkaisi kohti ikkunaa, käänsi katseensa pois, räpytteli silmiään, käänsi katseensa takaisin ja tuijotti Emmaa suoraan silmiin.  
  
No niin.  
  
Hän meni sisään kahvilaan. Siellä ei satanut ja ilma tuoksui kahvilta. Loitsulla kuivatut vaatteetkaan eivät juuri nyt tuntuneet nihkeän epämiellyttävältä vaan oikeastaan mukavan lämpimiltä, vähän niin kuin ne olisi kuivattu päälle valtavalla hiustenkuivaajalla. Hän meni tiskin luokse ja katseli hetken suklaakakkuja vitriinissä, ja tyttö katseli häntä.  
  
”Mitä kuuluu?” kahvilan tyttö kysyi.  
  
”Vähän parempaa”, Emma sanoi.  
  
”Kiva kuulla”, tyttö sanoi. ”Odotatko sinä jotakuta?”  
  
”En”, Emma sanoi. ”En enää. Ei siitä tullut mitään.”  
  
”Ikävää”, tyttö sanoi.  
  
”No ei oikeastaan”, Emma sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. ”Minä haluaisin oikeastaan kysyä sinulta jotain.”  
  
Kahvilan tyttö katseli häntä tarkkaavaisesti. ”Kysy vain.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Hänellä ei ollut erityisen rohkea olo mutta kuitenkin sellainen, että asiat saattaisivat loppujen lopuksi mennä ihan hyvin. Eihän sitä etukäteen voinut tietää. Ja vaikka joskus hyvätkin asiat putosivat eteen ihan pyytämättä, toisinaan täytyi itse uskaltaa ottaa riski.  
  
”Haluaisitko lähteä joskus kahville?” hän kysyi.  
  
Kahvilan tyttö hymyili hänelle. ”Totta kai.”


End file.
